Island Affairs
by AshleyyDanielle
Summary: Sophie never knew how to live for the moment. Finally deciding to add some excitement to her life, she takes a month off of work to vacation in Hawaii with her girlfriends Lola and Mimi. What happens when they touch down in Hawaii and catch the eyes of 3 local island boys? RomanxOC/DeanxOC/SethxOC- WARNING: Will contain some sexual content in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

Sophie tapped her foot and chewed on her pen as she watched the clock slowly tick away. She sat at her desk anxiously with her belongings gathered up, she was ready to leave; just 10 more minutes.

"Come on." She whispered at the clock, perking up when it finally hit 5:00pm. "Yes!"

Sophie grabbed her bags and clocked out of work, leaving her small cubicle deserted; after all this was her last day of work.

Sophie Monroe didn't particularly have the best life. Nothing tragic happened or anything of that nature, but it was just that her life was so.. uninteresting. Growing up, she always kept to herself, not having any interest in making any friends. Of course she had a few but not a lot, and she preferred it that way. She had loving parents and she got along with her older siblings, but there seemed to be something missing in her life, and she could never put her finger on it. Of course, her friends would lecture her about her non-existent love life, but Sophie wasn't trying to hear all that. Her friends may be on to something though, seeing as she's never had a boyfriend; ever!

She never had any trouble getting any male attention though. She tried her hand at dating a few times, but none of the guys really caught her eye. Sure some of them were good looking, but that never seemed to be enough for the raven haired beauty. Sophie realized that maybe she should've gave them chance, but she figured- if they can't impress her in an hour, why should she grant them more of her time just to waste it.

Making her way to her car, she had an unusual kick in her step. She smiled thinking about the adventure she was in for within the next 24 hours. Tonight she would be packing her bags and headed to Hawaii, catching a flight out in the morning. She made sure to get all her work done before she left because she wouldn't be returning until a month later. Heading off onto the highway she mentally thanked the heavens that she managed to save up all her vacation days to take this much needed break.

About 20 minutes later she made it home to her small New York City condo. Her office job wasn't making her rich by any means, but they paid just enough. Her condo wasn't lavish but it was nice and comfortable, just for her. It was a two bedroom and one bathroom with an island styled kitchenette off to the side.

Sophie sighed as she put her purse down on the coffee table and headed toward the bathroom deciding to take a nice hot shower before she packed her bags. She jumped in the shower and lathered up her body with her warm vanilla body wash, ultimately deciding to wash her hair as well. Once she finished up her shower she wrapped a towel around her body and grabbed a towel for her wet hair. She wrapped her hair up and headed into her bedroom to get dressed and finish packing. Sophie grabbed her warm vanilla lotion off her night stand and lathered up her honey caramel skin with the sweet cream. She put on a pair of shorts and a black tank top and decided to keep the towel on her head, deciding to air dry her hair.

She made her way to the kitchen, deciding to put a frozen pizza in the oven for dinner. After placing the pizza in the oven she went back to her room and focused on packing the remainder of her belongings for the long trip. Just as she was about to start folding up her clothes her phone rang. Sophie shook her head, seeing the number pop up on the screen.

"What bitch?" She answered coyly.

"Who you callin' a bitch, hoe?!" Her friend yelled on the other line.

Of course it was her friend Mimi, probably calling about the trip for tomorrow which she would be attending as well.

"What do you want Mimi, I'm kinda busy here." Sophie smirked, knowing the hot head was about to say something smart.

"You got a man at the house?" She asked knowingly. "Oooh girl, I'll call you back-"

"No!" Sophie chuckled. "I'm just packing, no man, good lord woman!"

"Oh, well bitch you need to go get one." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Is there a reason why you called?"

"Is there ever a reason." The fiery redhead scoffed on the other line. "Just wanted to know if you got your shit together for tomorrow."

"Well I'm in the process of doing that." Sophie sighed. "Did you speak to Lola today?"

"Yeah." Mimi stated. "She called me on her lunch break, said she would meet us at the airport at 5:30am sharp."

"Cool, make sure you get there on time 'Ms. Later Than Late'." Sophie laughed when she heard her friend suck her teeth.

"Yeah, whatever. Imma make sure my ass is there earlier than yall so I can rub it your face!" She chuckled. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, I gotta finish packing myself."

"Alright, bye babes." Sophie cooed through the phone.

"Later, baby." Mimi replied before hanging up.

Sophie finished folding up her clothes before she went to the kitchen to check on her pizza. She fixed her plate and dug in, moaning at the taste of her first bite. After finishing her dinner she headed back to her bedroom, deciding to go to bed seeing as she had to get up early the next morning. As soon as her head hit the pillow her world went dark, sleep overtaking her.

* * *

"Ha! I told you I would get here before you." Mimi gloated from her seat in the waiting area at the airport.

Sophie rolled her eyes and planted herself in the seat across from her friend. "I'm actually surprised and relieved at the same time."

Why relieved?" The red head tilted her head at her friend.

"Because now I won't feel bad for leaving your ass in New York while I'm on the first thing smokin' to Hawaii." Sophie grinned and laughed when Mimi tossed a balled up napkin at her face.

"You fucking bitch." She scowled. Her face then softened, making Sophie turn around. "Well, well. Look who finally decided to show up, with exactly 5 minutes to spare before our flight." Mimi grinned.

The blonde beauty stuck her middle finger up at her before embracing her friends in a tight hug. "I overslept, my bad."

Sophie chuckled. "So much for getting here at 5:30 sharp."

"Lola, I know your ass didn't wake up late, quit lying." Mimi scoffed.

"Fine, I forgot to pack last night." Lola glared.

"You forgot to pack?" Sophie didn't believe her friend one bit.

Lola bit her lip. "I held off packing until the morning." Her friends groaned, making the blonde pout. "I was sleepy!"

"Bitch, I was sleepy too, but I got my shit done." Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Good, now ask me if I give a fuck." Lola challenged with a 'don't fuck with me' look.

"Guys, enough." Sophie had to cover her mouth to stop herself from barking out with laughter. She had some pit bulls as friends she thought to herself.

"Flight 78B to Honolulu, Hawaii is ready for boarding. Please board at the flight terminal at gate 6." The lady announced on the loud speaker.

The three girls rushed to the terminal, ready to board their flight and be on their way. After checking their luggage, they boarded their flight and found their seats; luckily they were all seated together. It wasn't long before the plane was getting ready for take-off.

"Thank you for flying with Delta Airlines, please strap on your seat belts and turn off your phones during take-off." The flight attendant announced on the loud speaker.

"I'm so ready for some sexy Hawaiian men to be running around but naked on the beach." Mimi sighed as she laid her head back on the head rest of her seat.

"I'm sure you are." Lola muttered, never taking her eyes off her book.

Sophie shook her head at her friends and chuckled, not even finding the words to respond to them. She looked out the window-since she had the window seat- and watched the plane take off down the runway. Once the plane was lifted off the ground, she turned to her girls; all of them giving each other a knowing look before breaking out into little giggles. Paradise was only 13 hours away.

"Hawaii, here we come." Sophie smirked.

* * *

**Yeah so I decided to change the main OC's name to Sophie instead of Carmen. Hope you guys don't mind!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Week One:**

"Now landing in Honolulu, Hawaii." The pilot announced over the intercom.

Sophie woke up to the announcement, wiping her tired eyes with the sleeves of her sweater. She looked out the window observing the paradise they call Hawaii, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Girl, stop drooling on the damn window." Mimi joked sleepily, her eyes still closed behind the Gucci shades she wore.

"I'm just excited." Sophie grinned widely. "I'm ready to just let go and be free for the next month."

"Mhm." The girls gathered their bags and exited off the plane, reaching baggage claim moments later to receive their luggage.

"Uh, where's Lola?" Sophie looked around, not spotting the blonde anywhere.

Mimi shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know." She spotted her bag and jumped forward, capturing her suit cases.

"So we just left her on the fucking plane?" Sophie glared.

Mimi shot her hands up in the air in mock defense. "I thought she was behind us!" She looked over to her left, spotting the short blonde coming their way with her luggage in tow. "Where the hell were you?"

Lola shifted on her heels sheepishly. "I had to pee."

Sophie and Mimi both groaned out, wanting to strangle Lola for making them think that they left her on the plane.

"You couldn't notify us before you went?" Sophie glared at her.

"I didn't have that type of time." Lola shot back, not liking the fact that she was being ganged up on. "I'm here now, we landed safely in Hawaii, let's just enjoy our fucking time!" She practically growled out.

Lola can be feisty when she wanted to be, and her two friends are witnessing that right now. She stormed past them, boarding the small bus that they had to take to their hotel. Sophie and Mimi followed suit, all three of them finding seats at the back of the bus.

"Lola, we don't want you to feel like we were ganging up on you. At least, that wasn't our intention." Sophie sighed once the bus took off en route to their destination. "We were just concerned that's all."

Mimi nodded in agreement, reaching to her side and grabbing the blonde's hand, seeing as Lola was seated in between the two. "Yeah girl, we were just worried that we left you on the plane. We're in this together and we have to look out for each other, and that's all we were doing, I promise you that."

Lola looked down at her hands that were currently being held by her two friends. Not one to engage in sappy moments like this she felt the need to ruin the lovely moment. "Whatever." She muttered, smirking when her friends gave her a knowing grin.

Sophie placed a kiss on her cheek, which immediately made her scrub her cheek with the sleeve of her sweater. Sophie laughed making Lola pout, but she was relieved that the slight tension was broken. Mimi observed the pout on the blonde's face and curled her lip up in mock disgust.

"Bitch, fix your face."

* * *

Hawaii was beautiful. Sophie was in awe of the scenery. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and the island breeze was blowing through her long black hair. The bus ride wasn't that long but it seemed like they were on it for a life time. Sophie just chalked it up to being excited about the whole Hawaiian experience. Once she stepped off that bus, she knew that this was the beginning of a new Sophie.

"Soph, come on!" Mimi called out from the front door of the resort.

The resort was pretty big to say the least. They were staying at Waikiki Beach, one of the most well-known areas on the island, and it wasn't cheap by any means. The three women stepped inside the lobby, heading towards receptionist desk. They decided on staying in Banana Bungalows when they planned the trip, each of them having their own 1-bedroom suite.

"This is beautiful." Lola breathed out, too awe-stricken to even form a coherent sentence.

"Isn't it?" Mimi agreed as she was given a key card to her room. "I wonder what the island boys look like."

"Oh, here you go." Lola muttered.

"What?" She shrugged as they all heading back outside towards the boardwalk, where the bungalows were located.

"We haven't even been here for 10 minutes and you're already seeking out bedroom occupants." Sophie raised a brow.

"Who said anything about bedroom occupants?"

"You didn't, but we all know that that's what you were referring to." Lola chuckled.

Mimi rolled her eyes, looking at the suite numbers to see which one belonged to her. They continued to walk further down to see that they were rooming next to each other as they spotted the three bungalows at the end of the boardwalk. Sophie occupied to the room on the right hand side, while Lola occupied the room in the middle, which left the remaining room on the left hand side to Mimi.

"Listen, as much as I would like to check out your rooms but.." She gestured between her two friends, "That could hold off until later. Meet me back out here in 20 minutes; we're going to the beach."

Lola and Sophie stood outside staring at Mimi's door after the redhead slammed it in excitement, practically knocking it off the hinges. Shaking their heads, they agreed to meet in 20 minutes both of them heading to their respective rooms to change into their bathing suits.

* * *

The beach was huge. There was enough space for everybody to just find a secluded area and relax. The bright blue water sloshed around and seeped onto the sea shore in slow waves, wetting the sand that rested on the shore line.

After spending a little time in their rooms, they strolled down to the beach, instantly finding a nice secluded area where they could setup their blankets and have a couple drinks while they looked out into the ocean. Lola was decked out in a simple all yellow bikini, Sophie had on a peach bikini, and Mimi had on a red bikini with a strapless bikini top.

"We should do that." Lola pointed to the various people surfing out in the middle of the ocean.

"I always wanted to surf." Mimi confessed. "But I'm scared of those big ass tides." She pointed out to one of the guys riding a big wave before he fell of his surfboard and into the deep water. Mimi noticeably quivered before taking a sip of her margarita.

"We can take up some lessons tomorrow morning." Sophie spoke. "I saw a couple pamphlets about it at the front desk."

"That'll be cool." Lola nodded looking out into the water, suddenly feeling her mouth go dry. "That'll be very cool." She sighed.

Sophie looked at her friend in confusion. "Lola, what are you-" Lola pointed towards the direction of the long haired Island boy; Sophie felt her mouth go dry as well. "Oh, my.."

"What?" Mimi asked looking in the same direction her friends were looking. "Oh my, is right."

There at the shoreline stood a long haired man; a beautiful man, at least he was from the back. He was throwing a net into the water then pulling it back out, his muscles flexing every time he repeated the action. He looked to be over 6 feet, his body chiseled to perfection. He had a tribal sleeve tattoo gracing his left arm and he was shirtless, only wearing a pair of swimming trunks. The mystery man gathered up his net and slicked back his wet raven-hued locks only to turn around and reveal a sexy face to accompany his Greek God-like body. He had a sharp chiseled jaw line, peppered with a neatly trimmed goatee around his full plump lips. His light grey eyes only added to his breath taking good looks.

"I've never seen a man so beautiful before." Sophie sighed before sipping her strawberry daiquiri.

"You think there are more men that look like him?" Lola chuckled. She gasped when she noticed the Hawaiian man heading in their direction. "Oh god, he's coming this way." She whispered.

They watched as he rolled his head back to crack the kinks in his neck, carrying the heavy net he was rinsing out in the water. He passed by the three friends, eyeing them briefly and shot them a warm smile.

"Aloha, ladies." He said in his deep baritone voice.

"Aloha." They greeted in unison after their thirsty behavior subsided. However Mimi was speechless, she sat there and eyed the Hawaiian heartthrob in astonishment, never seeing anybody so beautiful before.

Her stare didn't go unnoticed by the muscular man, his own eyes lingering on the curvy redhead. He licked his lips not so subtly as he walked past them before disappearing into a hut near the resort.

"I think he likes you, Mimi." Lola stated once she found her voice. Mimi just sipped on her margarita, finding it hard to respond after the Hawaiian Adonis took her breath away.

* * *

**The part with Roman washing the net in the water is inspired by a scene in a movie called 'Tempted'. You guys may have heard of it, Jason Momoa is in it. The movie also takes place in Hawaii as well. If you haven't seen it, I recommend you get the movie or look up some clips on youtube; it's just pure sexiness..**

**Anyways, some parts in the story will be inspired by other scenes in the movie as well, just to let you guys know. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

"I don't wanna surf!" Mimi whined as they stood at the front desk to pay.

"It's only $25 an hour. It'll be fun." Lola encouraged with a smile. "Come on, maybe 'Hawaiian Sexy' will stop by." She winked, making Mimi blush.

"I can't believe you guys call him that." Sophie groaned out in embarrassment.

It's been a couple of days since they've arrived in Hawaii and they were having a blast. They spent the first two days relaxing and catching up on some sleep, their exhaustion never easing up from their long ass flight. Now that they were well rested, it was time to explore the island and start their vacation with a little adventure; and nothing says adventure like an hour long session of riding waves.

Mimi smirked. "Well it was either that or daddy."

"You're impossible." Sophie shook her head. After paying the lady the $25 fee, they headed to the ladies locker room to change into their surfing gear.

"Sophie your ass is humongous." Mimi blatantly pointed out when the raven haired beauty stepped out of one of the stalls.

"Oh god, should I ask for some trunks or something." Sophie bit her nails, suddenly a little self-conscious.

"You better not." Mimi scolded. "You look sexy. Hell I'd fuck the shit out of you if I had a dick."

Sophie choked on her saliva while Lola just bursted out laughing. Her cheeks turned beet red at her friend's confession. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I guess." Mimi shrugged. "Now let's get this over with ladies." The red headed waddled out the locker room, leaving her friends behind.

"30 bucks she'll drown." Lola stated, holding her pinky out.

"You're so fucking cruel." Sophie glared, shaking her head. "30 bucks she'll back out immediately." Sophie captured Lola's pinky with hers.

"Deal." They both said in unison.

* * *

"I'm getting kinda nervous." Lola shifted on her feet anxiously.

"Get over it." Sophie rolled her eyes. "Wasn't our instructor supposed to be here like 10 minutes ago?"

"What if that's a sign?" Lola bit her finger.

"It's a sign that he better get his ass over here before we have a goddamn problem." Mimi crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

Sophie chuckled. "Don't tell me that you're scare, Torres."

"I am not!" She pouted.

"Hello ladies."

The three women turned around to come face to face with another beautiful man. Their eyes widened slightly as they took in his tall form. He had big chocolate eyes that made him look innocent and a little bit of neatly trimmed scruff that surrounded his thin lips. His black hair cascaded down to his shoulders in wet waves that stuck to his face a little bit. He was muscular too, making the women practically drool. He wasn't as big as Hawaiian Sexy', but he was a slender kind of muscular, his pecks easily protruding out through his wetsuit. Simply put, he was just flat out sexy.

"Hi, I'm Sophie." The raven haired beauty decided to break the awkward silence, sticking her hand out to shake the instructor's hand.

"Hi, Sophie." He smiled, revealing a small gap between his two front teeth. "I'm Colby." He took her hand in his, shaking it firmly.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled, stepping to the side to let her other friends introduce themselves.

"Hi," Lola said shyly. "I'm Lola."

Colby bit his lip while staring at the busty blonde. "Nice to meet you Lola." He said softly before grasping one of her soft hands and shaking it. They both felt a spark when their hands touched, which made Lola let go of his hand immediately, not knowing how to react to something like that. Her friends certainly noticed it though, both of them giving each other a knowing glance before Mimi stepped up.

"Hey, I'm Mimi and you owe us 10 extra minutes of lessons since you wanted to be so damn late." Mimi didn't bother shaking his hand, already deciding to give Colby hell for wasting 10 minutes of her time.

"Mimi." Sophie glared.

"What?" She shrugged, "$25 an hour bitch. We just lost like $2 right there!" She looked at her watch. "And we're about to lose another $2 real soon."

Colby couldn't help but laugh at the feisty woman; it was nothing but pure amusement to him. "I'm sorry ladies, I just left another session and my boss needed to talk to me immediately afterwards. I do apologize for it though, and I'll gladly spend 10 extra minutes with you after the session if you want." He winked at Mimi, only to receive a middle finger which made him laugh harder.

"Why do you have your watch on anyway?" Lola raised a brow at the redhead.

"So I can keep track of the time, duh." Mimi rolled her eyes, scoffing at Lola's stupidity.

"Well that's what we have the instructor for, duh." Lola said just as mockingly.

Mimi snarled at the blonde. "Well if the instructor had the time, why was his ass so late?" She shot a glare at the man in question and scoffed when he just smirked and held his hands up in defense.

"He just told us why, chica." Sophie smirked, finding Mimi's attitude amusing.

"Whatever." The red head rolled her eyes and went to retrieve her surfboard that she picked out before they left the locker room, along with her two friends. "I'm ready, Colby."

Colby chuckled. "Alright, let's get started shall we ladies?"

* * *

Colby spent the next 15 minutes showing the ladies the do's and don'ts of surfing. It took a while to explain the rules to them seeing as Mimi had 1000 questions, but Colby didn't mind at all. He actually found the redhead to be quite amusing and he felt comfortable around the three women. After a while he decided to get a little hands on –regarding their surfing lesson- with the ladies, leading them towards the water where they all got settled on their boards.

"You guys ready?" Colby asked, looking at the three girls.

"Ready for what exactly?" Mimi asked nervously.

Colby chuckled. "Relax hun. I'm just gonna show you guys how to balance yourself on the board."

"Oh." Mimi smiled sheepishly.

Colby chuckled. "Alright so first, when you're going out to ride a wave, you kinda have to straddle your board," He straddles his board and looks to the ladies. "Like this."

"I know how to straddle, thank you very much." Mimi scoffed at the instructor making her two friends groan out.

"Whats next Colby?" Lola shook her head. Colby bit on his bottom lip, loving how his name sounded coming out of the blonde's mouth.

"Yeah uh," He cleared his throat. "Then you just hop upon your board." He smoothly picked himself up and stood on his board, balancing his body effortlessly.

"Uh uh," Mimi shook her head. "I can't do that."

Lola and Sophie mimicked Colby's actions and stood up on their board. They were a little shaky at first but after getting the hang of it, they balanced their bodies on the boards with ease.

"Come on Mimi, try it." Sophie encouraged while she continued to balance herself.

Mimi sighed and bit her lip. She wasn't with all this water boarding and adventure stuff but she didn't want to be a party pooper. She slowly pulled her body up and stood up on her board. She shook for a good minute before she shrieked, falling bottom first into the water and popping right back up, leaning on her board with her forearms.

"This is some bullshit." She said dryly while her two friends laughed at her. "It's not funny!" She pouted then climbed back onto her board.

"Are you ok?" Lola asked in between giggles.

"Bitches." She pointed to Lola and Sophie, making them both laugh harder. She squinted her eyes when she saw Colby's shoulders moving, indicating that the young man was chuckling as well. "Oh, you think its funny too, ninja boy?"

Colby laughed even harder at the nickname she gave him. "Ninja boy huh?"

"You heard me." Mimi scoffed, ringing out the excess water from her curly hair. "And if you keep it up, I'll personally make it my business to keep my girl away from you." She gestured to Lola with her thumb, smirking when the instructor bit his lip and smirked back at her knowingly.

"Excuse you." Lola narrowed her eyes at her friend. "You can't keep me away from anybody." She flicked her wet blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Good." Colby winked at the blonde, causing her to turn 10 different shades of red.

Sophie and Mimi giggled girlishly at their friend as the four of them swam further out into the ocean once they spotted a few waves coming their way. They stayed out into the ocean and watched as Colby rode different sized waves. The girls looked on in awe as he surfed a big one like a pro, and he didn't even fall into the water when the tide disintegrated. After a while, the girls tried their hand at it as well. They decided to ride smaller tides, seeing as they were beginners, but they still had fun and enjoyed each other's company. Colby enjoyed their company as well; the instructor never recalled a moment where he enjoyed himself this much during a lesson. He laughed when all three of the girls fell into the water at the same time and started splashing each other with water. Colby shook his head, a smile still gracing his face; they were just a breath of fresh air.

After a few more minutes in the water it was time to wrap up the session. He waved to the girls, signaling them to head back onto the shore. The girls raced each other to the shore, Sophie coming out as the winner which allowed her to gloat in front of her friends while they just glared at her.

"Alright bitch you won." Mimi waved off, signaling her friend to tone it down.

"You're such a sore loser, lighten up." Sophie teased, laughing when Mimi shoved her.

Colby chuckled. "I take it you girls had a good time?"

"Hell yeah we did." Lola practically yelled out, doing a butt bump with Sophie while Mimi twerked beside them. Colby just watched with amused eyes, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Thanks again Colbs." Sophie smiled.

"No problem ladies." He smiled back. "I hope you guys enjoy your stay on the island."

"Boy, you say that like we won't see you again." Mimi tutted. "This is a small ass island after all."

"You're right." Colby held his hands up for the hundredth time that day, laughing at the red head. "Sheesh, you're something else, you know that?"

"Unfortunately." Sophie muttered, earning a death glare from her friend.

"Whatever." Mimi rolled her eyes. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"Me too." Lola whined.

"There's a nice shack around here in the resort called 'The Waikiki Grill', it's really good." Colby suggested.

"Ugh, just the name sounds good." Sophie groaned. "You're welcome to join us if you want."

"I wish I could, but I have another session in a couple minutes." Colby smiled sadly. "But thanks for asking. You ladies go ahead and enjoy yourselves."

The three girls shocked him when they embraced him in a hug. He chuckled and wrapped his strong arms around the three women, his hand lingering on the small of somebody's back; Lola's back. He felt her inhale sharply before they pulled away at the same time.

"Thanks again Colby." Sophie waved as well as her friends as they gathered their belongings.

"No problem ladies." He waved back. "See ya around."

"Bye." The girls said in unison before heading to the locker room to change.

Lola glanced back once more to see him still standing there, his back turned towards her while he held on to his surfing board. She gasped quietly when he unexpectedly turned around and met her gaze, sending her a wink and a smirk before heading off to his next session.

* * *

**As much as I didn't want to use their real names, I decided to go ahead with it. I figured what the hell.. *shrugs***

**So what did you guys think about Colby? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

After their surfing lesson with Colby, the girls decided to go grab some lunch at the Waikiki Grill; a nice eatery suggested by the surf instructor himself. It was located on the resort and it was within walking distance- not too long and not too short- but enough to smell the flowers and enjoy the scenery. Once they got there, they were seated almost immediately and were welcomed warmly by the shack owner himself. His name was Sika, and he made it his duty to check on the girls all throughout the afternoon just to see if they were enjoying the food and having a great time. They were seated inside the enormous shack, however as they looked closely they could see an outdoor section with a big stage. After asking Sika about it, he informed the three women that usually customers have the choice to either sit inside or outside but seeing as the outdoor section is being set up for a special occasion later on that night, it was off limits for the time being. Sika later went on to explain that the stage was used for nightly entertainment and celebrations. The entertainment included things like live music, dance performances and other island traditions.

Seeing as the food was delicious and they enjoyed Sika's company and hospitality, they decided to retreat back to the Waikiki Grills for dinner later that same day; which brings us to the present. Lola, Sophie, and Mimi met up just outside their bungalows, each of them decked out in beautiful, long maxi dresses, ready to eat and have a good time. Sika practically begged the three women to stop by the shack and experience the 'Hawaiian Way' as he would call it; obviously referring to the festivities taking place at the grill later that evening.

"I'm ready to get my drink on." Mimi stated while playing with the curls in her hair.

"Of course you are." Sophie stated dryly. "Try not to overdo it though."

"Bitch, Imma get drunk. End of story." Mimi waved off dismissively.

Sophie snarled at her snarky friend. "Fine, but don't expect me to drag your ass back to your room when you get so tipsy that you can't even walk."

Mimi gasped mockingly. "I'm so scared."

"You will be when your ass wakes up naked in the woods somewhere." Sophie retorted quickly. "Try me if you think I'm bullshittin'."

"Uh-uh." Mimi stopped walking just to glare at her friend. "What's with all the 'tude?"

Lola groaned at the word. "Why can't you just say 'attitude' like a normal person?"

"Cause I like 'tude better." She scoffed as they proceeded to walk down the narrow pathway. "For real though, what's with all the attitude?" She asked, turning her attention back to Sophie.

"I don't have an attitude." She stated simply. "You said something to me and I said something back."

Before Mimi could respond, Lola decided to break up the tension. "Guys come on. We're in Hawaii, let's just enjoy this while we still can." She pleaded with her bright green eyes. Lola smiled and linked all three of their arms together as they continued their walk to the shack.

* * *

"This is fuckin' awesome." Mimi grinned as she took in the busy atmosphere.

The place was packed but not overcrowded, much to Sophie's relief because crowded places irked her. There were tiki torches lit with huge flames surrounding the perimeter of the outdoor deck of the restaurant, as well as on the sides of the stage. All the tables were covered in white cloth and had pink and yellow flowers sprinkled across them. The sunset illuminated the tall trees that surrounded the area, creating a reddish-orange glow to it; it was truly a beautiful sight.

"My three girls!"

Lola, Sophie, and Mimi all turned around and smiled when they spotted Sika. The old man had on a white button up shirt with gray cargo pants and he wore black flip flops on his feet. He smiled at the three beautiful women and nodded at the lady he currently had on his arm.

"Glad you ladies could make it." He smiled. "This is my wife, Patricia."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sophie." Sophie smiled, extending her hand to the woman and smiled warmly when she took it in both her hands.

"I'm Lola." The blonde waved.

"And I'm Mimi." The redhead smiled and waved as well.

"It's nice to meet you girls." Patricia smiled. "Sika wouldn't shut up about you guys, after meeting you this afternoon."

"Cause pops loves us." Mimi grinned then cringed at the way it sounded. "Not like that though." Lola and Sophie groaned while the elderly couple just laughed.

"Now I see why he took a liking to you." Patricia chuckled at the flushed-looking ladies.

"You girls will be the death of me." Sika shook his head and chuckled. "Please, find a seat and enjoy yourselves. We'll have a waiter at your table in a minute."

"Thank you Sika." The three women said in unison and waved at Patricia before finding their seats.

___**~..~**_

The party was in full swing. As the night progressed, the place became more crowded than when they arrived but the girls didn't mind, seeing as they were already settled in. Not to mention, the area where their table was located was a bit more secluded than the other areas. The girls looked on in amazement as 5 Hawaiian women performed a Hula dance number up on stage. Their hips moved fluently and their movements sped up as the music played faster. Mimi even got up from her seat and mimicked the movements, although they weren't as graceful as the women's on stage.

"Sit down." Lola laughed while covering her face in embarrassment.

"Why?" Mimi began to slow down her movements. "The other guests seem to like my dancing."

Lola and Sophie looked around to see that everyone's attention was directed towards their table; specifically Mimi. Even the hula dancers on stage clapped and cheered as Mimi moved her hips to the soft Hawaiian music.

"Sika is gonna kick us out." Sophie said before sipping her Pepsi. Lola nodded her head in agreement.

"Y'all need to loosen up." Mimi chastised and smiled when she received a round of applause from the other customers. "See, Sika loves it!"

She pointed at the old man making her other two friends look in his direction. Low and behold Sika did indeed enjoy Mimi's little performance, as did his wife Patricia. Mimi did a dramatic bow in all different directions, immediately letting her friends know that she was tipsy as hell.

"Girl I need another drink!" She practically yelled out as she sat back down.

"No you don't" Sophie shook her head. "And keep your voice down."

"My voice is down!" Mimi hiccuped. "It's loud as hell in here anyway." She waved off.

"Mimi.." Lola whined as she took the redhead's finished drink away. "I'll go get you some water."

"No need."

The girls looked up after hearing the deep baritone voice and their jaws literally dropped. He stood before them in a white polo shirt, that hugged his every muscle, some gray cargo shorts and simple white sneakers on his feet; kinda like what Sika was wearing. He smiled down at them and motioned for the redhead to take the drink in his hand that he brought over.

"Hawaiian Sexy." Mimi whispered, never taking her wide eyes off of him. Lola and Sophie just groaned at the drunk girl.

"Not quite," The man smirked. "Hawaiian Fruit Punch."

"I wasn't talkin' about the drink." She retorted in a matter of fact tone.

"Please excuse her," Sophie butted in. "She's not usually like this."

"Girl you lyin'." Lola scoffed, unimpressed.

"Yeah but he doesn't know that." Sophie muttered under her breath.

"It's fine ladies." The grey eyed man chuckled. "I'm Joe." He finally introduced with a nod.

"No, you're Hawaiian Sexy." Mimi slurred with a flirty grin. Joe shook his head and blushed.

"I'm Lola," The blonde interrupted. "And this is Sophie." She pointed to the raven haired beauty.

"Nice to finally meet you ladies." He smiled. "My parents really took a liking to you guys."

"Your parents?" Sophie asked confused.

Joe nodded with a small smile. "Sika and Patricia." He motioned over to the elderly couple with his head. "They sent me over here when they noticed how drunk this young lady was."

"Who you callin' drunk?" Mimi narrowed her eyes at the man.

"You." He sassed right back, daring her to argue with him. He smirked when she didn't. "No more drinks."

"Whatever." The redhead looked away only for Joe to take her chin between his fingers and turn her head back so she was facing him.

"I said no more drinks." He stated more firmly. Joe knew that Mimi was a handful so he decided to take the dominant approach with her, and he knew she liked it deep down. Mimi didn't respond but sent him a stiff nod, though her eyes tossed him a deadly glare. Joe wasn't fazed by it though; he simply winked at her and stood up to his full height.

"It was nice meeting you ladies. I'm sure we'll see each other again real soon."

And with that, the grey eyed man left without looking back. The girls watched him walk away except for Mimi. She has never had a man tell her what to do or when to do it before. As much as it irked her, she had to admit that she kinda liked it. She was looking forward to seeing Joe again, she had a feeling that this was gonna be a game of 'who could be more domineering' and she was a willing participant.

"Let the games begin." She thought.

It was getting late, and people were getting ready to go, including some of the staff. At that point they decided that it was time to go, especially since a drunken Mimi was practically nodding off in her damn seat. Lola and Sophie each wrapped an arm around their friends' waist and made their way to the exit.

"Thanks for coming girls." Sika smiled. "Hope you enjoyed yourselves."

"We did." Sophie smiled back. "Thanks for inviting us pops."

He chuckled. "No problem, Kuuipo. Be safe, and get Mimi to bed will ya?"

The girls chuckled after glancing at their sleeping friend. "We will. Send Patricia our love."

"Will do." He waved as he watched the three girls retreat back to the resort.

* * *

Sophie could hear herself snoring, but she didn't give an ounce of a fuck. She had a long night last night, but she enjoyed herself. There was nothing more fun than hitting up a beautiful restaurant with amazing food and amazing entertainment and kicking it with her two best friends. She still couldn't believe that 'Hawaiian Sexy' made an appearance. Not only did he make an appearance, but he stayed and engaged in a short conversation with them- more so Mimi. Sophie smiled in her sleep at the thought of Mimi and Joe getting together eventually. She had no doubt that it was gonna happen- it was just a matter of time.

Suddenly a loud noise jolted the raven haired beauty from her deep slumber. She scowled when the noise wouldn't stop.

**Bang! Bang! Bang! ..**

Jumping out of her bed and slipping on her slippers, she made her way outside stopping when she spotted a man pounding on the roof of her bungalow. He stood on a small ladder, seeing as the bungalow wasn't that tall, and proceeded to make as much noise as possible. He wore a tight white t shirt, which made his muscles look like they were about to burst through the fabric at any given time. He had cargo khaki shorts on and some white sneakers. Sophie may have actually admitted to herself that he was sexy as fuck, but she was too mad at the moment.

"Excuse me?" She said in annoyance.

The man stopped what he was doing immediately and looked down at the small lady. His lips curved into a smirk when he noticed that she was only wearing a long t shirt. He was hoping that the woman didn't have any panties on underneath.

"What can I do for you sweet cheeks?" He responded with a smirk while obnoxiously chewing on a piece of gum. His dirty blonde curls fell just over his eyes, practically shielding his icy blue orbs from the woman.

**"****What a smug bastard." She thought to herself. "A sexy smug bastard."**

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Quarter to 7." He answered smartly after looking at his watch. He then raised his brow right back at her. "You came all the way out here to ask me what time it was?" He tilted his head to the side and nodded it in the direction of her door. "You want me to go in there and fix your clock too?"

Sophie groaned. "No. I want you to stop with the fuckin' noise." She glared up at him. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Yeah I figured that much." He smiled while blatantly checking her out. "Nice sleeping attire."

Sophie rolled her eyes at the perv. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Jonathan." He shrugged, grabbing another nail out of his bag to patch up the hole on the roof. "You can call me Jon, though." He stuck his bottom lip out as if he were thinking. "Or daddy."

"I don't think so." She answered quickly and snarled when he just smirked at her. "What exactly are you doing anyway?"

"You ask a lot of questions." He sighed. "Just patchin' up a hole up here. Heard it was gonna be a pretty bad storm tonight." He resumed his task. "So you actually should be thanking me." He turned his attention back down to Sophie.

"You woke me up." She placed her hands on her hips defiantly. "I'm not thanking you."

"Stubborn." He grinned. "I like that."

"So are you gonna let me go back to sleep?" Sophie asked sleepily with a little hint of annoyance.

"Sure." He hopped down from the ladder and placed the tools back in his bag. "I'll just stop by later this afternoon." He picked up his bag and approached her. "Unless you're gonna be napping like an old person."

"I'll be up." She waved off walking back to her door.

"Nice meeting you miss-"

"Sophie." She answered turning back to face him.

"Sophie." He repeated in his raspy gritty voice, sending chills down her spine. "Cute name."

"Right." The raven haired beauty just retreated back to her room, closing and locking the door and hopping into her bed to get some must needed rest. Jon just stood outside her bungalow, taking one last glance at the wooden door then retreated back to his boss's office. The smirk on his face never faltered knowing that he will definitely be seeing the beautiful raven haired woman again.

* * *

**Fun Fact; Kuuipo is Hawaiian for 'sweetheart' **

**Also the part with Jon and Sophie is also inspired by a scene in the movie 'Tempted'. I put my own little twist on it though ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

Joe yawned as he made his way to the kitchen. His dad worked him hard last night, making him go out into the ocean to retrieve the catch of the day for the lunch special at his father's restaurant. He was out there all day yesterday and it took hours for him to catch his first batch of Black Tail Snapper. He shook his head swearing at the damn fish for making his job harder than what it was.

He shook his head, reaching into the cabinet to pull out the items he needed to make his breakfast protein shake. Joe was into fitness and weightlifting heavily so eating right was a must for him; as well as his roommates.

"Dude, do you have to slam the cabinets shut so loudly?" The black haired man groaned as he made his way into the kitchen.

Joe rolled his eyes. "It wasn't even that loud, bro."

"That's easy for you to say." He said in a heavily sleepy voice. "You weren't woken up by the damn noise."

"Quit complaining Colby." Joe responded while he chopped up some bananas for his shake. "You want a shake?"

"Yeah." Colby nodded. "You might wanna make one for Good too."

Joe and Colby met in high school back in Florida. They had a pretty cool relationship seeing as they always had classes together, but that cool relationship morphed into a brotherhood later down the line. Neither one of the men knew how they got so close, but they were glad that they did. Colby always used to spend some weekends at Joe's house it always used to be so boring at his own house. Some weekends turned into every weekend and the bond just kept getting stronger between the two. It was so strong that Joe's parents made him and honorary Anoa'i and apart of the family. However, Colby wasn't the only honorary Anoa'i.

"Morning." Jon grunted at his two friends when he spotted them in the kitchen.

"Morning bro." Joe smirked. "Long night?"

"Yeah." The blonde man smirked back. "Kei'au was riding the dick good last night."

Jonathan Good was the other man that became a part of Joe's family during their high school years. However, it wasn't all flowers and rainbows for the two big men back then. Joe and Jon had a bit of a rivalry back in school that progressed into something ugly. It was nothing personal just a difference in personalities. Joe was a very calm and nice guy but at the same time took no shit from anybody. Jon, on the other hand, was a very abrasive young man that has been through a lot.

Coming from the rough streets of Cincinnati Ohio, Jon's childhood wasn't the greatest. His mother was an alcoholic and he never knew his father, which the blonde could give less than a fuck about now. This forced him to practically raise himself and grow up early. He's seen it all at this point, drugs, prostitutes, thugs, you name it. He's done some things that he wasn't exactly proud of but you live and you learn.

When he moved to live with his grandfather in Florida, he wasn't exactly an approachable guy. He had a couple friends but other than that he was just standoffish to the world. Jon's foul attitude eventually started to aggravate Joe one day in class. Joe had asked him a simple question, nicely, and Jon just decided to be a smart ass about the whole thing. Joe thought that the guy had an issue with him but didn't realize that it was just how the blonde kid was with everybody. Mix that fact with a few misunderstandings and miscommunication and you got yourself an old fashion ass whoopin' breaking out in the cafeteria between the two guys. All that aside, they eventually became cordial with each other, bonding on their love of tacos of all things. That cordial relationship soon turned into a friendship, and at that stage he was introduced to Colby. The two of them became cool and then it became a brotherhood between the three of them from there on out. Now here they are, living together in a nice house in the paradise known as Hawaii.

"Come on bro." Colby cringed. "Too much information."

"Man up Lopez." Jon scooted up into the chair next to Colby's. "You need to get laid."

"Fuck you." He shoved the smug older man only to be shoved right back

"Two banana whey protein shakes freshly made by yours truly." Joe grinned, breaking up the shoving match between his two brothers.

"Thanks man." Jon nodded and took a huge gulp out of the shake. "What's up with that Mimi chick you've been after lately?"

Joe smirked as he put the last dish into the dishwasher. "Nothing's up. I haven't seen her in a few days." He shrugged.

Jon shook his head. "I can't believe you too found some chicks and left me hangin'."

"Oh please Jon." Seth rolled his eyes. "If you'd stop spending the day with your dick in Kei'au for a sec maybe you'll meet a nice wholesome woman."

"I'm gonna need for you to stop acting like a goody two-shoes." He glared at the smaller man. "Don't act like you don't be fucking these Hawaiian chicks."

"I never said that I didn't."

"Oh, but ever since you met Looolaaa." He batted his eyes and said her name in a girly voice. "You've become a changed man."

"Shut up." Colby laughed smacking him with a towel.

"It's true though Colby." Joe directed his attention back to his friends. "You have been a bit.. smitten."

"So." Colby shrugged while he sipped his drink. "She's fucking beautiful man."

"She is." Joe agreed. "So is Mimi." He grinned.

"Now who's smitten." Colby smirked.

"I never said I wasn't."

"Can we change the convo please?" Jon rolled his eyes and finished up his shake.

"You started this whole thing." Colby stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you two pussies would get into this whole lovey dovey conversation." He wrinkled his nose for emphasis.

"Get over it, Good. Maybe one day you'll find somebody that's worth talking to and getting to know instead of just fucking every woman you see." Joe replied.

"Maybe." He agreed, already having somebody in mind. Jon abruptly stood up and cracked the kinks out of his neck. "Gym time!"

* * *

"I'm seriously thinking about moving to Hawaii." Mimi huffed as she took in the view of the ocean while she ran on the treadmill.

"I'm with you on that." Sophie agreed.

The three ladies decided to get in an early morning workout at the resort gym before the other guests get there. The facility was completely empty when they got there about 15 minutes ago and it was still deserted; just how they liked it. They immediately jumped on the treadmills that faced the wide windows, allowing them to workout while admiring the beautiful view of the Hawaiian waters.

"Imagine we did live here though." Lola chimed in. How fucking peaceful would that be?"

"Hella peaceful!" Mimi scoffed. We can lay out on the beach all day." She added dreamily.

"You're seriously considering this aren't you?" Sophie laughed; not that she blamed the red head.

"You damn right." She responded defiantly. "I'm tired of America's old overpopulated ass."

"Don't be disrespecting America." Lola scolded, turning down the speed on the treadmill slightly. "It ain't do nothing to you.

"The hell it didn't." Mimi muttered and came to a stop on her treadmill.

"It's not the country's fault." Sophie came to a stop on her treadmill as well. "It's the people running it."

"Amen!" Mimi held her hand up as if she was actually in church and all the girls laughed.

"Ah, looks like you ladies are getting a good work out in."

The girls stopped dead in their tracks as they stared directly at the half naked and sweaty bodies of Joe, Colby and Jon. Colby smirked when he witnessed their shocked expressions.

"Aloha ladies." Joe added with a smirk when the girls didn't respond to Colby.

"Aloha." They timidly replied in unison.

Joe turned to his friends each of them having a smirk on their face. Joe wondered what Jon was smirking about though. Did he know the girls too? His question was quickly answered.

"Sweet cheeks." Jon stepped forward towards the raven haired woman. "We meet again."

"Jon." She greeted meekly, unable to look him in the eyes at the moment. He was shirtless and was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts and some sneakers.

"You look good." He broke her out of trance. She blushed as he took a couple steps towards her and eyed her curvy framed that was dressed in a black training bra, that shaped her large breasts nicely, and some black leggings and sneakers.

"You can stop drooling now." She murmured to him, looking him right in the eyes for the first time that day.

"You fucking tease." He growled lowly, unaware at the audience that was watching them.

"You two know each other?" Joe tilted his head to the side.

"We met the other day." Jon answered not taking his eyes off of Sophie.

"The real question is, have y'all fucked?" Mimi casually asked while Sophie looked at her with widened eyes and red cheeks. "Cause I can feel the sexual tension."

Colby couldn't help but snicker. The redhead was pure entertainment to him. He noticed he wasn't the only one amused; Joe cracked a small smile at her question too.

"Mimi!" Lola whispered harshly.

"What?" She whispered back just as harshly. "It was just a question."

"An inappropriate question." Joe butted in with raised brows.

Mimi sucked her teeth and waved him off. "Nobody asked you, Hawaiian Sexy."

"Hawaiian Sexy?" Jon looked between the two of them and scowled. "You think he's sexy?" He pointed at the Samoan man.

"Don't even front, Jack."

"It's Jon."

"Same shit." She waved him off as well. "You can't tell me that you don't think this man is all types of gorgeous."

"He isn't."

"Stop hatin'."

"Hey, hey, hey," Colby stepped between the two. "That's enough." He chuckled when they just scowled at each other.

"She has good taste though." Joe chimed in with a husky voice as he stood behind her admiring her ass that was covered by maroon spandex shorts and a matching maroon tank top to match.

"Easy bro." Seth smirked knowingly. "You guys just get here?" He asked wanting to change the subject so his friends wouldn't scare the girls off. He looked towards Lola and admired the training bra and Nike shorts she had on, with her blonde hair in a high pony tail.

"About 25 minutes ago." The blonde responded shyly. "Why are you guys so wet?" She asked taking in their sweaty forms

"Weight lifting." Colby pointed to the left of the gym where a weight room was located. "We've been here for almost an hour already."

Lola bit her lip and nodded making Colby's breath hitch silently. The things he wanted to do to this woman.

"Speaking of wet," Jon broke the awkward silence and turned his attention back to Sophie.

Sophie rolled her eyes and turned away from the smug man. "You need to control your hormones."

"I want you to control them." He fired back quickly.

"It's time for us to go." Sophie called out, suddenly feeling flushed around the horn-dog. She grabbed her water and moved away from the smirking man. She knew that he loved to make her squirm, and she started to like it herself. She's never reacted to a man like this before.

"Why?" Mimi whined. "Do you see this man? She pointed to Joe. "I wanna see him flex his muscles and workout.. and sweat!"

Lola grabbed Mimi's arm and pulled her towards the door where Sophie waited. Um. See you guys later." The men waved at them as they made their way to the door.

"Bye ladies." Joe called out with a chuckle and sent a subtle wink to Mimi making her inwardly moan.

"Bye Sophie." Jon rasped out. He grinned smugly when she looked back at him briefly before leaving the gym with her friends.

"Bye Hawaiian Sexy!"

* * *

**Character development is a pain in the ass but I had to do it lol. Now we can get to the good stuff ;)**

**For this story I'm gonna focus on each character and couple individually, kinda like ****MusicChiller27's**** stories. Her format of writing just seems much easier so I'm going to try & do that. (Shout out to her, her stories are amazing!)**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

_Colby trailed his tongue down the valley of her breasts and stopped at her belly button. He looked up at the blonde beauty and tongued the hole a couple of times before resuming his journey down to her lower regions. Lola gasped when he snatched her panties off roughly and buried his face into her moist slits._

_"__Colby!" She practically screamed when he dug his tongue further into her hole. _

_He lapped at her inner walls with expertise, never taking his chocolate eyes off of her emerald green ones. Lola bit her lip and ground her hips against his face wanting to feel the tickling sensation of his beard against her pussy._

_"__Oh Colby please.."_

_"__Please what?" He spoke for the first time since their little rendezvous began. "Tell me Lola."_

_Lola was speechless. For some reason she couldn't tell the gorgeous surf instructor what she wanted. She let out a faint whimper then a loud gasp when he unexpectedly shoved his two fingers into her pussy making her grip the sheets and yelp out loud._

_"__Colby make me fucking cum!"_

_The dark haired man smirked and pumped his fingers into her at a frantic pace. "Cum for me." He growled out. "Fuck Lola, cum for me now!"_

_It felt like time had stopped and she was permanently frozen as her orgasm took her to new heights. She never came this hard before and she loved the fact that Colby was the only man to give her this much pleasure._

_"__Yes!" Lola shrieked out, arching her back while Colby's mouth was still on her protruding bud. He lapped at it and growled when he got a taste of her juices._

_"__Yeah baby!" He yelled out against her pussy. "Fuck yeah, it's so fucking good!"_

_Her body trembled at his animalistic growling, it turned her on even more. She whimpered as he continued to lap at her pussy gently while she came down from her intense orgasm. She smiled down at him and he returned the gesture with a smirk of his own. He took his fingers out of her hole and sucked on them one by one before leaving a slow-lingering open mouth kiss on her swollen pussy lips- and then he was gone._

Lola sighed, setting the black vibrator down on the bed next to her. This was the 8th time in the past two days that she has been masturbating to dirty thoughts of Colby Lopez. At this point she couldn't deny the physical attraction between them. Every one of their encounters involves some type of lingering stare, which they are both guilty of, or a flirtatious wink- which is completely Colby's own doing. Lola didn't do the whole one night stand thing though, and in the back of her mind she was a little bothered by the fact that possibly that's all the surfing instructor may want from her.

Shaking her head at her at her excessive thoughts the blonde slowly got out of her bed and made her way to the shower. She stripped her clothes off and cut on the luke-warm water, immediately drowning herself in it from head to toe. She quickly washed up and dried off, brushing her teeth afterwards. She decided to air dry her hair, figuring the Hawaii weather was warm enough for the job. She put on her baby blue bikini with some light-wash denim short shorts and slipped on her flip flops before grabbing her bag and sunglasses and walked out the door, deciding to spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing on the beach.

* * *

Surprisingly today, the beach was extremely empty. Probably because it's going on 5pm, she thought to herself. There were a few people on the opposite side of the beach but that was far away from where Lola was located, and she liked it that way.

She set her large palm tree beach towel on the sand and stripped off her shorts, leaving her in just her bikini that hugged her in all the right spots. She positioned herself to lie on her stomach facing the water and closed her eyes, sighing as the ocean breeze cooled off her warm toffee skin.

It didn't take long for the blonde to fall asleep seeing as her body instantly started to relax the longer she laid there. Unfortunately, she didn't get to enjoy relaxation for more than 5 minutes when a couple of guys approached her.

"Hey beautiful."

Lola looked up and tilted her sunglasses above her eyes, inwardly groaning at the men standing in front of her. She knew where this situation was going.

"Hi." She decided to play nice until the creeps gave her a reason otherwise.

The muscular guy bit his lip as he took in the curvy physique of the busty blonde. He nodded to his friends, each one of them sharing a knowing smirk- a smirk that didn't go unnoticed by Lola.

"I've never seen you around here before gorgeous." He crossed his arms over his large chest. He looked to be a Hawaiian native and he definitely wasn't bad looking with his dark brown eyes and short black hair that was held in a low pony tail.

"I've never seen you around here either." Lola pulled her shades down and got back to her comfortable position, hoping the 3 bozos would take a hint.

"Aw, come on now baby," He effortlessly pulled her up by her arm smirking when she sent him a death glare. "No need to be rude, we just wanted to get to know you a bit."

"Well I don't wanna get to know you." She growled. "And don't you ever put your fucking hands on me again you bastard."

"Who you callin' a bastard, bitch?" He grabbed her and pulled her flush into his body, his eyes darkening a few shades. "You might wanna watch who you're talking to, baby. I don't wanna have to hurt you." He inhaled her scent and groaned. Lola gasped quietly when she felt his manhood poking her thigh; she shoved him with as much force as she could muster; only it wasn't forceful enough.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed out, hoping somebody could hear her on the deserted beach. The muscular man and his friends surrounded her like a pack of wolves. They all had those creepy smirks on their faces as they closed in on her. They didn't get a chance to strike though.

"Is there a problem here?"

Lola silently sighed in relief when she heard his voice. She watched with narrowed eyes as the three men backed off, not realizing that Colby wasn't the only one that came to her rescue.

"Get the fuck outta here." One of the two men Colby came with called out. She watched as the men practically scrambled off the beach and turned around to come face to face with Colby and two other guys; twins.

"You alright?" Colby asked softly, taking her face in his large hands. Lola nodded unable to find her voice. She has never been so scared in her life. Colby frowned and took her trembling body into his. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest.

"Shh." He cooed and looked over towards the twins. They had a knowing look on their faces which made Colby snarl at them. Lola raised her head and her eyes met his then turned to meet two sets of brown.

"Who are they?" She whispered to surfing instructor. Colby chuckled and nodded his head in their direction.

"That's Jonathan." He nodded at the bigger one and then nodded his head at the smaller one. "And that's Joshua. They work at the surf shop with me."

"Hey girl!" Jonathan yelled out loud and smiled at her. Josh just shyly waved.

Lola giggled at the twins. "Hey. Thanks for scaring them off." She said to all three of them.

"Don't worry about it." Colby waved off and released her from his tight hold, immediately feeling cold without the blonde in his arms. "I'm just glad we got here when we did."

"Yeah, who knows what they could've done to ya." Joshua added.

"I have a pretty good idea." Lola muttered, making the three guys frown.

"Don't talk like that, beautiful." Colby warned. "You shouldn't be out here alone, especially at night."

"The sun is just now setting." Lola corrected with her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's almost getting dark." He growled. "You know what I meant."

Lola inwardly gasped, immediately thinking about the growling he did in her dream.. well her daydream. She cleared her throat, gathering her belongings and slipping her shorts back on.

"Are you heading back to your room?" Colby asked looking back at the twins to see that they were conversing amongst themselves.

"I guess." She shrugged. "Where else am I gonna go?"

"Where's Sophie and Mimi?"

Lola placed her sunglasses in her bag. "They went on a cruise."

"And you didn't go with them?" Colby asked incredulously. Who the hell would turn down a cruise?"

"Eh," She shrugged. "I didn't feel like it."

"Well you're more than welcome to hang out with me at the shop." He nodded towards the twins. "We have to buff up a few surf boards before we close. You're more than welcome to help out."

"Help out?" Lola looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you gonna pay me?" She sassed only for her eyes to widen when Colby took a few steps towards her, closing the distance between them.

"We can work something out." He whispered with dark eyes. "Depends on what you want me to pay you with though." His tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips, blatantly offering to pay her with the pink muscle. All Lola could think about was how Colby used his tongue in her dream, just the thought of that made bikini bottoms a bit moist.

Lola whimpered, her cheeks reddening when Colby smirked signifying that he heard the small sound. "Take me with you." She whispered.

"My pleasure." He said huskily, grabbing her hand and leading her down towards the shop.

"Hey wait up Uce!" Jonathan called out when him and Josh finally noticed the pair walking hand and hand half way down the beach.

* * *

**I know it's kinda short, but I just wanted to put a chapter out. **

**The sexual tension between Colbs and Lola is getting pretty intense though ;)**

**Make sure to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

"This cruise is the shit!" Mimi boasted out. "I feel like I'm on a yacht with Jay-Z and Beyonce."

"The boat isn't even that big." Sophie replied dryly.

"Bitch just shut up and enjoy this damn breeze." Mimi inhaled the salt water air obnoxiously for emphasis.

Sophie and Mimi have been on the boat for the fast 3 hours overlooking the beautiful Island of Waikiki. The tour itself was pretty cheap ranging at $35 per person. Lola decided to pass on the cruise this afternoon which left the two girls to enjoy the boat ride by themselves. There weren't a lot of people on the cruise, much to Sophie's delight, seeing that she hated crowded places. That didn't change the fact that she was stuck on a boat for 3 hours with loud ass Mimi.

"If only Joe was on the cruise with us." She smirked to herself.

"What's so funny?" Mimi broke the raven head out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Nothing." Sophie drank her virgin strawberry daiquiri and adjusted the large tan sun hat on her head while her bone straight black hair blew in the wind.

"Mhm" The redhead directed her eyes forward, seeing that they were pulling into the dock. "Wow, that cruise was short as hell."

"For you." Sophie scoffed. "That was the longest 3 hours of my life." Sophie tried to get up but immediately sat back down. "Ugh, my ass hurts."

Mimi sucked her teeth. "You're being over dramatic." She helped her friend up and grabbed their bags. "Come on, maybe we'll find Jerry and he can massage that ass tonight." She chuckled.

"Who the hell is Jerry?" Sophie looked at her friend with confusion written all over her face.

"You know, the guy that was flirting with you at the gym, duh." Mimi rolled her eyes and looked forward as the cruise began closing in on the dock.

Sophie looked at Mimi. "His name's Jon."

"Well what did I say?"

"Jerry.."

"Same thing." Mimi scoffed with a wave of dismissal. Sophie just decided to look ahead and not respond, refusing to even carry on with this pointless conversation. Mimi was a damn mess.

The boat pulled in to the dock a little after 5 pm, right on time. The beach looked deserted but peaceful, although there were still people relaxing on the opposite side of the beach. It wasn't too late so Sophie and Mimi decided to go get something to eat at the grill. They haven't seen Sika in a while anyway so why not stop by and get some food. Sophie adjusted her white fishnet crochet she wore over her white bikini after she stepped off the boat. She slipped on her flip flops and retrieved her bag from Mimi.

"Wanna get something to eat at the grill?" Sophie asked.

Mimi pulled on her black bikini cover up over her lavender bikini and nodded. "Hell yeah, I need a drink."

"Oh brother."

* * *

Unlike the beach, the Waikiki Grill was packed. Waiters and waitresses were scattered all over the place, rushing in and out of the kitchen to get the patrons their food and drinks. Sophie inwardly groaned at the sight. She didn't see any seats available and she didn't know how long the wait was to get a seat.

"This is some bullshit." Mimi muttered as she looked around.

"Who you tellin'." The raven head agreed.

"Maybe Sika can sneak us into his office and we can eat in there." Mimi suggested with wide hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Sophie laughed. "Maybe there are some seats available outside."

Mimi nodded. "I forgot there was an outdoor section."

"So did I."

"My lovely girls." Sika smiled when he approached the two friends.

"Hey Sika." They said in unison.

"Aloha." He smiled warmly. "Where are you girls coming from?"

"We just got back from a local cruise tour." Sophie replied.

"Ah, the tours." He nodded. "Hope you girls enjoyed yourselves."

"We did." Mimi beamed. "Not to be rude and cut this conversation short, but can you squeeze us into some damn seats." She looked around the crowded restaurant. "Cause a sista is hungry right about now." Sika held his big belly as he chuckled while Sophie just shook her head.

"Mimi, you are full of personality my dear." He smiled. "Follow me ladies."

Sika led the two women outside where it was crowded as well; but not as crowded as the indoor portion of the restaurant. He walked them to a booth styled table in the middle of the room and handed them their menus.

"There will be a waiter with you shortly, enjoy ladies." Sika waved off.

"Thanks Sika!"

The girls wasted no time in browsing the delicious selection of entrees and drinks on the menu. It's been a long day for the both of them and all they wanted was some good ass food to chow down on, and the Waikiki Grill is the right place to get their grub on.

"What are you getting Soph?" Mimi asked as she continued to look over the items on the menu.

"Um," Sophie scrolled down the list of steaks and for some reason her eyes casted up above her menu and they locked on a table nearby. "Colby.."

"Colby?" Mimi wrinkled her nose. "Ain't that Lola's man?" She continued to talk, never taking her eyes off the menu. "I thought you liked Jake?"

"Jon."

"Whatever." She waved off. "I wonder if they have some Joe on the menu." She bit her lip while still gluing her eyes to the list of foods, scrolling her eyes down frantically to see if Joe was indeed on the menu.

Sophie sighed having the strong urge to do a much needed face palm. She leaned over and gripped Mimi's chin in between her fingers and turned he head in the direction where Colby and Lola sat and ate.

"Oh shit!" The redhead called out.

"Shh." Sophie whispered harshly. They both held up the menus to block their faces when Lola and Colby looked around to see where the profanity came from. Once the coast was clear they slowly lowered their menus and proceeded to decide what they wanted to eat.

"You are not drinking tonight." Sophie glared at the redhead.

"The hell I'm not." Mimi scoffed. "Imma get me a large Blue Hawaii with some coconut rum." She did a little dance, already tasting the drink on her tongue.

Sophie sunk further into her seat and crossed her arms at her friend; it was a start to a long eerie silence between the two. Mimi pouted her lips and looked around nibbling on her bottom lip when she spotted Colby and Lola sharing a laugh and then turned back to look at Sophie.

"… Let's go say hi."

"No."

"C'mon!"

"No."

"Are you mad at me?" Mimi pouted.

Sophie just sent her a death glare not moving out of the slouched position in her seat.

"Good evening ladies."

Mimi and Sophie noticed that voice anywhere. Once again they are face to face with 'Hawaiian Sexy'.

"Hey Joe." Sophie sighed and sat her menu down. She suddenly broke into a knowing smirk when she took in Mimi's frozen form. "You okay there, Mya?"

Mimi snarled at Sophie for using her real name then cleared her throat. "I'm fine bitch."

"Mya huh?" Joe smirked. "I like that."

"Aw, he likes your name." Sophie teased, reaching across the table to grab her friends hand only for it to be snatched away.

Joe just chuckled at the exchange. "So what can I get you ladies?"

"Some dick." Mimi blurted out as she continued to look at her menu. Sophie's eyes widened at her bluntness and looked up at Joe. He didn't seem to be bothered by her remark. If anything, he looked like he liked what Mimi said.

"Mimi.." Sophie whispered harshly.

"Nah it's ok Sophie." Joe's voice got a bit deeper; he leaned down and rested his hands on either side of the table facing Mimi. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, making sure Sophie couldn't hear. "You want some dick huh?" He moved closer to her and licked at her ear lobe subtly so nobody can see. Mimi's breath hitched quietly, luckily Sophie couldn't see her flushed face since Joe was blocking her vision. "Don't tempt me baby, I'll tear that ass in half." He growled before standing up to his full height.

"So drinks?" He asked casually.

Sophie looked at the two of them skeptically. "Um, I'll have some of that Hawaiian fruit punch."

Joe smiled and took her menu after writing her order down. "And you, beautiful?" He looked over at a recovering Mimi.

Her face was still a bit flushed and she had a case of dry mouth. Perhaps alcohol wasn't the best option tonight. "…Water."

* * *

"So you're not gonna tell me what he said that got you all quiet?"

"Nope."

Sophie quietly snickered as she dug into her steak. Ever since that whole thing with Joe 20 minutes ago, Mimi hasn't said a word. Hell, she didn't even order a damn drink like she said she would. She could tell that her redheaded friend had it bad for the Hawaiian Adonis though and maybe that was a good thing. Joe seems to have this gift of keeping Mimi in check, and anybody that could do that is a fucking saint.

"How's the food ladies?"

**Speaking of the beautiful bastard..**

"It's delicious Joe." Sophie smiled. "Compliments to the chef."

"They're family recipes." Joe smiled warmly. "Everything on the menu, even the some of the drinks."

"The Hawaiian fruit punch?" Sophie raised a brow.

"Absolutely." Joe grinned. He turned his attention to a quiet Mimi, inwardly smirked at the control he has over her. "You alright, cherry?"

Mimi looked up at him like he lost his damn mind- the obnoxious remarks have just returned. "Cherry?"

"You have cherry red hair." Joe shrugged. "The name just slipped out."

"My name is Mimi, use it." She sipped her water, never taking her eyes off the big man.

"I like cherry."

"Well I don't." Mimi folded her arms defiantly. "Don't fuck with me Joe."

Joe bit his lip sheepishly and held his hands up in defiance. "My bad…cherry."

Mimi growled and threw a napkin at him, getting even more annoyed when he just laughed. "I hate you."

"You don't mean that, beautiful." He ran the pad of his thumb against her cheek and smiled when the fiery redhead blushed.

"You two are so cute." Sophie shoved a big piece of steak in her mouth as she watched the cute scene in front of her.

"You're pretty cute yourself sweet cheeks."

Sophie coughed and choked on the steak and took a gulp of water before turning her head to meet the eyes of the smug bastard, "What are you doing here?"

"I always work here on the weekends, toots." Jon smiled and took a seat in the booth next to the raven haired cutie. He stretched his arm over the seat and scooted next to her, trying to get as close to her as possible. Sophie just rolled her eyes at his antics, suddenly having a loss of appetite.

"Joe, does he really work here?" She asked, not believing the blue eyed man for a second.

"Unfortunately." Joe nodded and grinned when his boy flipped him the bird.

"We need to stop meeting like this." He murmured in her ear while Joe took a seat next to Mimi and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"I agree." Sophie responded dryly and took a sip of her fruit punch.

"Aw, come on darlin' don't be like that." He rasped out into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "You can't tell me that there's not a strong physical attraction between us."

"I never said there wasn't." Sophie shrugged and turned to face him.

"But you act like there isn't." Jon raised a brow. "Don't tell me you got a wimp boyfriend waiting for you at home." He rolled his eyes.

"If I did, you wouldn't be sitting this close to me right now." Sophie retorted with narrowed eyes.

"So it's okay for me to get close to you?" Jon smirked at the way he tried to twist her words.

Sophie decided to tease him a little bit. "You can get as close as you want."

"You fuckin' tease." He growled out against her ear and nipped it, loving the small gasp that left her lips. "I fuckin' want you so bad." He rasped out lowly before nuzzling her neck, making Sophie's back arch just slightly. The things this man was doing to her- she was so close to giving in, but decided to make him wait- make him beg.

"Alright I can't take this anymore!" Mimi interrupted. "Lola, I know your triflin' ass see us sitting over here!"

Sophie groaned and buried her face in Jon's bicep. The dirty blonde chuckled and buried his face into her hair, laying a soft kiss on the top of her head. Lola turned around and flinched at the sight of Sophie, Mimi, Joe, and Jon looking straight at them.

"Hey." The blonde called out softly before getting up and making her way towards the table, Colby trailing right behind her.

"Bitch, we've been here for over 30 minutes. You can't stand there and tell me that you didn't see us." Mimi sassed.

"But I didn't!" Lola defended herself. "I swear I didn't see y'all."

"Mhm." Mimi wasn't convinced. "That's because you were too preoccupied with surfer boy." She pointed at Colby making the man laugh.

"Don't get mad at me just because I had her undivided attention." He retorted.

Mimi wasn't having that though. "Oh no you didn't-"

"Mimi shut up." Sophie rubbed her temples.

Mimi scoffed. "Fuck outta here!"

"It's time to go." Lola sighed, knowing Mimi was just going to ruin the rest of the evening.

"Yeah, I agree." Sophie took some money out only for Joe and Jon to stop her.

"We got it, darlin'." Jon smiled.

"Yeah, its on the house." Joe nodded in agreement. "You ladies have a good night."

"But-"

Jon put a finger to Sophie's lips. "I said we got it." He rasped. "Now go home."

"Don't be kickin' us out Jeff." Mimi scoffed.

"It's Jon."

"That's what I said."

Lola grabbed Mimi's arm and led her to the exit after they all said goodbye to the three men, with Sophie right on their tails. Joe shook his head at their retreating forms before turning back to Jon and Colby.

"Colbs, you have some explaining to do my brother." He directed to his smirking friend.

Colby's pursuit to Lola is in full effect.

* * *

**Who do you guys want to read about in the next chapter; Mimi & Joe, or Jon & Sophie?**

**Send in your reviews! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

Mimi studied herself in the bathroom mirror. She fingered the kinky red curls in her hair and sighed, it was 3 in the morning and she still hasn't slept. But how could she after her heated encounter with Joe at the Waikiki Grill. Granted the encounter was a couple of days ago, but she still couldn't get the Hawaiian man out of her head. The redhead bit her lip as she imagined his big, muscular bulky arms- which one was decorated with a tribal sleeve tattoo- encircling her waste while his big, plump lips feathered kisses on the sweet spot on her neck. She inwardly moaned as she pictured his lips traveling further down to her most sensitive spot and swore that she could actually feel his tongue going to work on her now protruding bud.

"Mimi, get yourself together." She angrily muttered to herself in the mirror.

Already figuring that she wasn't going to bed anytime soon, she slipped on her black bikini and grabbed her towel deciding to go for an early morning swim to clear her thoughts about Joe.

* * *

The beach was completely deserted, not surprising the redhead one bit. She didn't expect for anybody to be out here, hell she didn't expect herself to be out here at this time of day. She contemplated waking up Lola and Sophie to join her, but she quickly nixed that idea, already knowing she was going to get an earful of profanity and verbal abuse from them for waking them up so early.

Rolling her eyes at the thought, Mimi placed her towel down and walked to the shoreline, dipping her foot in to test the water. It was pretty windy out but the water wasn't too cold, just the right temperature. Satisfied with the temperature, Mimi graciously dived into the now dark blue water and swam a couple of feet out into the ocean. She refused to go any further though, already watching her fair share of shark movies.

"No shark is finna chow down on my delicious ass today." She scoffed as she struggled to stay afloat in the deep water.

Mimi spent awhile longer in the water until she broke out into a slight shiver. She swam back to the shore and was about to wrap herself into her thick black towel, but a voice prevented her from doing so.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?"

"Don't you mean early this morning?" The red head retorted back not missing a beat.

Joe smiled. "Touché." He walked closer towards the redhead. "You still didn't answer my question."

Mimi sucked her teeth. "I couldn't sleep."

"Ah," He nodded. "Thinking about me?"

"You fuckin' wish." She put her hands on her hip. "What are you doing out here?"

Joe shrugged, not even bothering to answer her question. He licked his lips as he watched droplets of water slide down her beautiful curvy body. His eyes darkened as he noticed a single droplet slide between the valley of her big, firm breasts and disappear into the fabric of her bikini top.

"Are you done ogling me, Joe?" She broke him out of his thoughts.

"The same way you've been ogling me for the past week?" He shot back, unashamed of his actions.

Mimi bit the inside of her cheek and looked away. The things she wanted to do to this man. She didn't know if she could hold out any longer.

"Well seeing as we both can't sleep," He interrupted while slipping his gray tank top off. "Let's go on a little adventure."

"Adventure?" Mimi raised a slow brow while secretly checking Joe's body out. "Where are you taking me?" She asked when he extended his hand to her.

"The aqua room."

"The aqua who?" She retracted her hand with the quickness.

Joe just shook his head. "Relax, Cherry. I just wanna show you something."

Mimi snarled. "What did I tell you about calling me Cherry?"

At this point Joe had enough of her mouth. He grabbed her arm, making her drop her towel, and pulled her body flush towards his roughly. "Shut up." He took the band out of his hair, letting his raven tresses cascade down the middle of his back. Mimi had no words at this point and just decided to let Joe's sexy ass take her wherever he wanted to.

"You ready?" He asked as he guided her towards the ocean.

Mimi nodded. "Yeah."

Joe smiled and grabbed her hand as they both dove into the ocean head first. He led her further into the water and directed her towards a big cliff with a ton of rocks surrounding the area. At that point they dove under the water where there appeared to be an opening at the bottom of the cliff; kind of like a secret cave. They swam through the opening and swam back up to the surface, desperately gasping for air after being under the water for so long. When Mimi finally gathered herself, she gasped at what surrounded her. They were in a small cave-like area with large marbled rocks surrounding the small pool of water they were in and there was an aqua-blue light illuminating the secret chamber. It was simply beautiful.

"You like it?" Joe breathed out beside her when he noticed the look of awe on her face.

"It's beautiful." Mimi panted. "I've never seen anything like this." She turned towards him, their faces suddenly mere inches apart.

"It's paradise." He whispered before abruptly capturing her lips.

Mimi moaned out in pure shock. She didn't expect Joe to give in so quickly. In total honesty, she didn't even think he was interested. She thought that he just thought of her as a joke and was just playing along with her; but then again, maybe that was her own insecurities getting the best of her. All that mattered was what was happening at that very moment with Joe's lips on hers. She can't hold back any longer.

Joe groaned when he felt Mimi suck his bottom lip into his mouth. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist and that was it for him, he had to have her. He lifted her up and sat her on one of the marbled rocks to where her legs dangled off a bit.

"Tell me." He said lowly.

Mimi gasped as she felt his warm breath against her bikini clad sex. "Joe please.."

"Tell me." He repeated, his voice laced with lust.

"Joe.." She whimpered.

He refused to waste any more time. He bit his lip and hastily removed her bikini bottoms to the side before burying his tongue into her warm pussy. Mimi arched her back and moaned out when she felt his tongue dip into her entrance. She's been dreaming about this moment ever since she first saw him and now here she is. Dreams really do come true, she mused to herself.

"Joe, don't stop." She bit her lip and looked down at him. Joe looked up and their eyes met, he made sure to keep eye contact with the redhead as he engulfed her whole pussy into his mouth.

"Fuck, oh baby!" Mimi yelled out and gripped his wet long hair roughly.

"You like that baby?" He murmured against her wet folds before nibbling her clit. "I can't wait to be inside you, Cherry."

"Mm, give me that big dick, Joe." She purred as she pulled her bikini top to the side and released her big perky breasts.

Joe's mouth watered at the sight of her rubbing her perky breasts that she rubbed in her hands. He placed one last long lick to her pussy and slurped at her juices before pushing his way up on the rock and hovered over the whimpering redhead.

"You want this dick, baby?" He teased as he shed his trunks and stroked his thick length in front of her.

"Yes," She panted. "Yes Joe, give me that dick!"

"I'm gonna give you this dick baby." He growled against her right breast and took her nipple into her mouth as he inched into her tight hole.

"More." She pulled him up by his hair and came face to face with him. "Fucking put it in me." She growled against his lips.

Joe bared his teeth at her, suddenly beginning to turn primal. He granted her request though, and snapped his hips roughly, burying his cock into her to the hilt.

"Joe!" She yelled out and arched her back.

Joe loved the sound of her cries echoing off the walls, it did things to him to hear her loud screams. He started thrusting into her faster after she got used to his girth. Groaning out, the Hawaiian man adjusted Mimi's legs onto his shoulders and started plowing into her. He watched with half lidded eyes as her breasts began to bounce with each thrust, eventually capturing one of her hardened buds into his mouth after salivating at the sight.

"Oh daddy!" Mimi threw her head back when he sucked her nipple into his mouth. This man could do wonderful things with his tongue, Mimi was officially hooked.

"You gonna cum for daddy?" Joe murmured against her breasts, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, make me cum."

Joe was close. He turned them over to where Mimi was straddling him; if she wanted to cum, she was gonna work for it- Joe thought.

"Ride this dick." He commanded simply.

And Mimi did. She rolled her hips in a circular motion a few times and then started to bounce on his dick. Nibbling on his bottom lip, Joe reached up and rolled her bouncing breasts in his large hands as the beautiful woman on top of him started to ride his cock harder.

"That's it," He gritted his teeth. "Fuck this dick, baby."

"Oh Joe." She whined and threw her head back. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me gorgeous." He reached behind her and squeezed her ass, guiding her to bounce on his dick harder. "Cum on this fuckin' dick!"

"Fuck, Joe!" She screamed; her cream dripping down his length immediately then down onto his ball sac. Joe didn't stop thrusting up into her though. He planted his feet on the rock and drove into her a couple more times until he felt his balls tighten up.

"Shit!" He roared, throwing his head back when Mimi rose up off of him and took his cock into her mouth, lapping at his release that shot off into her warm mouth. She moaned as she swallowed the last of his seed, releasing his dick with a pop. Joe sighed and slowly turned them over to where Mimi was laying on her back again as he hovered over her. He nuzzled her neck then traveled down to her belly where he sucked the skin into his mouth.

"Fuck." He murmured against her belly button. Mimi ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to lay kisses against her belly. "We should head back."

Mimi nodded, unable to speak after what just transpired.

* * *

**The secret cave thing is indeed another scene in the movie Tempted- except I think it's called the 'Blue Room' or something like that.**

**Anyways, I'm assuming that this is what you guys have been waiting for. I think you guys waited long enough for it, so I hope you enjoyed some Joe & Mimi lovin' ;)**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Week Two:**

It seemed like Sophie hadn't seen her two best friends in a year. It's the beginning of the second week of their vacation and lately they've been exploring the island on their own. Lola was spending a lot more time with Colby and Mimi has just been M.I.A. Sophie had a hunch, though, that Mimi was secretly running off with Joe and if that was indeed the case, she was going to talk the redhead into telling her everything that transpired between them.

"Might as well do some more sight-seeing since everyone else is doing it." She murmured to herself.

Sophie got off the lounge chair and tossed the magazine she was reading off to the side and grabbed her sneakers. She was already dressed in some light wash denim cut off jean shorts that fit her hips snugly, and a bright yellow sports bra. She put her long raven tresses up into a high pony tail and grabbed her clip on wrist-let that she attached to her shorts and was out the door in an instant, deciding it was a nice day to go running on the trail.

* * *

A nice day it was indeed. It wasn't too hot out and she could feel the cool salt water breeze from the ocean, even though she was quite far from the beach at this point. She steadied her pace, settling with a moderately slow jog so she can have a chance to look around and enjoy the paradise that surrounded her. The bright pink flowers swayed in the wind, as did the tall palm trees that were graced with fresh bright green leaves. The trail was a narrow gravel path that looked like it was never ending. Sophie was curious about where the trail led to, today seemed like a perfect day to find out.

**"Might as well." She thought.**

Picking up speed, she passed by a small park where she could see children playing around in the sand. Sophie smiled as she took in the warm family-like aura of the playground. It was a beautiful sight to her and it made her feel at ease. Maybe one day she would have a family of her own, but first she had to find the right man. Who knew how long that would take though, seeing as she hadn't had that much luck in the men's department. Sophie shook her head, not wanting to think about her bad luck with men. She was picky, no doubt, but she just decided to chalk it up to not meeting the right guy yet.

All thoughts about men were long gone when the raven haired woman finally reached the end of the trail. Her mouth gaped open at the sight in front of her. There was a huge bed of bright aqua water that lie beneath a waterfall cliff that looked to be about 5-10 ft high. It was a secluded area surrounded by big bushes and trees as well as a few big rocks scattered around in the water. The view was simply breath taking, although it was a bit too quiet, seeing as there were no people around- only her. Moving closer towards the water, Sophie bent down and put her hand in it, loving how the slightly cool water felt on her skin compared to the humid air she's been running in for the past hour.

So this is what the trail leads to." She smiled to herself as she took in everything that surrounded her.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Sophie whipped her head around to see who the voice belonged to- she immediately regretted that decision.

"Are you stalking me?"

"Maybe." Jon shrugged. "You gonna call the cops on me, sweet cheeks?"

Sophie rolled her eyes and directed her attention back to the cool water, which her hand was still in. "What do you want now?"

I saw you running the trail." He walked closer to her. "So I decided to go for a run too."

"You're a fucking weirdo." She scoffed at him, her eyes never leaving the water.

"You know me so well." He grinned

Sophie didn't respond. She stood up from her crouched position and walked towards the water fall. It was like she was in a trance- captured by the beauty that surrounded her. Never has she seen anything so beautiful before. Jon stood still in his spot as he watched the raven haired beauty take in the beauty around her. He smiled at her awe-stricken state, he had the same expression on his face when he found the secluded area for the first time.

"I come here a lot." He randomly confessed after their long period of silence.

Sophie slowly turned her head around and eyed Jon quizzically. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He nodded as he looked at the waterfall. "It's a nice place to just clear your head and think."

"It seems like it is." Sophie agreed then eyes the dirty blonde warily. "Is that the real reason why you came here?"

Jon looked up at her and tilted his head to the side. "Perhaps."

Sophie bit her lip, she didn't want to be nosy but she couldn't help her curiosity. "What are you thinking about?"

Suddenly Jon was inches away from her. How he approached her so quickly was beyond her, but deep down she didn't mind the closeness of their bodies. She's been feeling that way about the smug man lately, but she refused to admit it to herself, and she damn sure wasn't going to admit it to man who is making her feel this way.. on purpose.

"What am I thinking about?" He repeated her question in a low voice. "What do you think I'm thinking about?"

Sophie shrugged. "I don't know." She retorted in a quiet voice.

"I'll tell you what I'm thinking about." He shot back quickly. "I'm thinking about ripping your clothes off and taking you right under this fucking waterfall." He stuck his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent as one of his arms reached out and went through the loud, rushing water.

Jon.." Sophie whimpered.

"I want you." He whispered against her lips. "Goddamn Sophie, I fuckin' want you so bad." He growled out.

Sophie gasped out in surprise, not knowing that he wanted her that badly. Sure, Jon has been courting her ever since their first encounter but she thought it was all in fun. She underestimated the degree of his desire for her, and it kinda scared her. She was scared of letting go of her inhibitions.

"No." She got out in a small, weak voice.

"I know you want it too, Soph." He rasped out, not trying to hear her out. To him, she was in denial. "Stop fighting it."

Sophie watched as Jon directed his attention down to her mouth and licked his lips at the sight. His eyes traveled further down to her breasts that were damn near bursting out of her yellow sports bra, making the muscular man growl low in his throat.

**"His fuckin' growls are gonna be the death of me." She thought.**

"You need to let go." He rasped out quietly as he ran his left hand through her soft hair. Sophie nodded, knowing he was right. "I can help you."

Jon," Sophie shook her head, Please don't rush me."

"I'm not trying to rush you, darlin'." He leaned in towards her ear and brushed his thin lips against her lobe, smirking when he felt the small woman shiver. "When you're ready, come find me." He whispered before grabbing her chin and sucking her bottom lip briefly. Sophie watched with baited breath as he slowly backed away from her and disappeared into the trees.

**…****.**

"Where you been chick?" Mimi called out when she saw Sophie jogging to her bungalow.

"I went for a run." She breathed out. "Where have you guys been." She asked with furrowed brows and pointed at her two friends.

"What do you mean?" Lola asked innocently while sucking down her smoothie as they all stood outside of Mimi's room.

"You know what I mean." Sophie stared at her disapprovingly. "Just abandon me for Colby why don't 'cha."

"Sorry." The blonde bit her lip sheepishly, knowing she's been caught.

"You should be." Mimi scoffed. "Abandoning us and shit."

"You should be the last one talking." Sophie scolded the redhead. "Creeping around with Joe? Really?"

"…. Bitch bye."

* * *

**Pretty short- it just serves as a filler for now.**

**Next chapter Joe tells Jon and Colby about what went down in the 'Aqua Room' ;)**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

All Joe could think about was Mimi. The way her lips felt against his, the way her body felt against his strong body, and especially the way her pussy gripped his dick like a vice. He inwardly groaned thinking about how hard he took her in the "Aqua Room"

"Fuck." He hissed to himself.

"You okay there Joe?" Colby asked from his spot in the storage room.

"Uh..yeah." He cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Jon butted in before obnoxiously slurping on his smoothie.

"… Stuff."

Colby raised an eyebrow and stopped buffing the blue surfboard that was held up against the wall in front of him. He turned to Jon and furrowed his brows, silently asking if he knew what was up. Jon returned the look, shrugging for emphasis.

"Alright dude," The smaller man took a seat at the table in the corner with his friends. "Spit it out."

"Spit what out?"

"Oh for fucks sake!" Jon growled. "Tell us what's got your anal muscles in a fuckin' twist and stop acting dumb."

"Watch it, Good." Joe growled right back.

"I ain't scared of you bitch."

Joe wasted little time in rising from his chair and grabbing Jon by the collar of his tight grey t-shirt and slamming him against the nearest wall. The Samoan snarled in his face while the dirty blonde looked to be unfazed by the big man's aggression. He even let out a smug grin and took another loud slurp of his damn smoothie.

How he managed to keep the damn smoothie in his hand- Joe & Colby had no idea.

"Hey, hey, hey," Colby separated them and stood in between his two friends while they glared at each other; well while Joe glared at a smiling Jon. "You two need to cut it out." Colby chuckled.

"It's him." Joe boomed, pointing at Jon.

"Whoa bro," Jon held his hands up- and that damn smile was still on his face, irking Joe to the utmost degree. "Why all the hostility?"

Joe sighed and slowly sat down. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"Talk to us man." Colby coaxed softly.

"Mimi." Joe started and looked up at his friends to see that he got their undivided attention.

"What about her?" Jon asked before taking another slurp of his smoothie.

Joe inwardly cringed at the slurping sounds but decided to ignore it and continue. "I, uh.. I took her to the Aqua Room the other day."

"Ah," Colby nodded. "Was she creeped out?"

"No." Joe stroked his chin. "She enjoyed it actually."

Jon rolled his eyes. "So she enjoyed it, big deal. Is that what's stressing you out?" He finished his sentence with a loud slurp.

Joe clenched his jaw -and his eyes- tightly. "Jon.."

**_Slurp.._**

"Yes?"

**_Slurp.._**

"Please throw that damn cup out." Joe's voice was eerily low. "There is nothing left."

Jon wrinkled his nose and took a peek into the big cup. It was empty but there was a small puddle of smoothie left in the corner and the dirty blonde was determined to drink that bit up as well.

"But there's still some delicious smoothie left." Jon determined while twirled the cup in his hand.

Joe watched as his friend lowered his lips onto the big straw and took a long drag. It was the loudest and longest slurp in all of humanity. It seemed like he was slurping for hours when in reality he only heard the loud, annoying sound for a few seconds before he snatched the cup-mid slurp- and threw it across the room, making the lid pop off the Styrofoam cup. Joe growled when nothing spilled out of it.

"Still some left huh?"

"There was!" Jon jumped up out of his seat.

The three guys stood and watched the cup that lie against the wall. A few drops of smoothie dripped from the straw and Jon turned to Joe, his hands folded over his broad chest and a deadly glare on his face.

"See you fuckin' gorilla! You owe me 4 bucks."

"I'm not giving you shit." Joe plopped back down into his chair. "Nobody told you to slurp the damn thing like you ain't got no sense."

"Enough you two." Colby sat back down in front of Joe, desperately trying to hold his laughter in. "Dude, just spit it out." He laughed, referring back to their previous conversation.

Joe sighed. "I .. we had sex."

"WHAT?!"

Joe flinched at his friends' reactions. "Too soon?"

"Hell no!" Jon grinned. "You're like the pussy master of Hawaii bro, now you added foreigners to your list."

"I think you're stretching a bit with the whole 'pussy master' title. We all know that's your thing." Joe raised his eyebrows at his friend and shook his head when the dirty blonde gave him a smug smirk.

"You're right, I was just trynna be nice." He shrugged.

"Shut up, Good." Colby stated dryly then turned his attention back to Joe. "How long ago was this?"

"A few days." Joe idly played with his thumbs. "I haven't heard from her since though."

"Ah," Colby nodded, finally understanding what Joe was getting at. "You think she was only interested in the sex."

Joe nodded. "I don't wanna jump to conclusions or anything, but I haven't spoken to her ever since the incident." He shrugged. "What else am I supposed to think?"

"Well did you make an effort to talk to her?" Jon asked. Joe's silence gave him the answer. "Dude, you fucked up."

"I know." He groaned.

He didn't mean to, but he just didn't know what to say. After their encounter, the Samoan man developed deeper feelings for the redhead but he was scared that maybe he was feeling them too soon. He was scared that Mimi didn't feel the same way as well, and the fact that she hasn't reached out to him furthered that theory.

"You need to talk to her, bro." Colby slid Joe's phone towards the big man. "Set up a date or something, but you two need to discuss this asap."

"You're right." Joe bit his lip and stared at his phone before picking it up.

"I'm always right." Colby grinned. "Ain't that right Jon-boy?"

The smaller man looked over towards Jon only to see him staring at the dismantled cup where his beloved smoothie was once in. Colby just decided to keep his mouth shut not being in the mood for Jon's shenanigans.

"My smoothie."

Joe didn't even bother looking up from his phone. "The smoothie's gone."

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!"

Mimi grinned at her two girlfriends before licking at her ice cream cone. The girls just got back from the gym and decided to go stop by a small ice cream parlor by the resort. It kinda defeats the purpose of the work out but not a fuck was given. They took their sweet treats and reported back to Mimi's bungalow to just hand out and have some girl time, and that's when the redhead dropped the bomb on them. Mimi just got finished telling her girls about her romp with Joe in the Aqua Room and she didn't miss a single detail.

Sophie couldn't even speak at this point. "No fuckin' way."

"Yes bitch." Mimi did a little twerk move. "He put it down on me like a pro!"

"I can imagine." Lola smiled. "So that's why your ass been smiling all the damn time."

"Was I smiling?" Mimi smirked. "I didn't even notice."

"Yeah right." Sophie threw a pillow at her.

Mimi laughed. "I couldn't hold out. He's just so fuckin' sexy."

"He is." Lola nodded in agreement. "It's just.. so sudden."

"I agree." Mimi bit her lip. "But it just came to a point where I needed him, physically at least."

"You have feelings for him, don't you?" Sophie asked softly.

Mimi bit her lip and looked up at her two friends. "Yeah, strong feelings."

"Does he feel the same way?" Lola asked.

Mimi shrugged. "I don't know."

"You haven't spoken to him about it?"

"Nope."

Sophie tilted her head to the side. "Have you spoken to him since your little 'get together'." She asked using air quotes

"…No." Mimi responded in a squeaky voice and flinched at the groan her friends gave her.

"Mimi.." Sophie whined. "What if he thinks you were only interested in sex?"

"Well shit, he didn't make an effort to talk to me either." Mimi said defensively.

Lola sighed. "Sounds like you two need to get a few things off your chest."

"Like you and Colby?" Mimi smirked, deciding to change the subject.

"This ain't about me." Lola rolled her eyes, but there was a faint hint of pink on her cheeks from her profuse blushing.

"Aw she's blushing!" Mimi grinned making both her friends laugh.

"There's chemistry there, obviously." Lola shrugged while playing with one of the pillows on the bed. "We already established that we like each other so we're just taking gradual steps, ya know?"

"That's good." Sophie smiled. "I'm happy for you, both of you."

"Hold up bitch." Mimi put her hand up. "What about you and Jeff."

"Jon." Sophie corrected in a dry tone. "Why do you keep saying his name wrong?"

"Cause I like annoying you guys." The redhead shrugged. "Don't try to change the subject though. What's going on with y'all?"

Sophie bit her lip and looked down, not knowing how to answer that question.

"What's going on with y'all?"

Honestly, she wished that she knew. It's been a couple of days since Sophie's encounter with Jon and she still couldn't get it out of her head. It's no secret that he wanted to sleep with her, he pretty much made that point clear when he pushed up on her at the lake, but Sophie just wasn't that kind of girl. Being that as it may, she couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her- well maybe not just as bad. She came to Hawaii to let go and have a good time, maybe Jon was a key component of making that happen for her.

The raven brought herself out of her thoughts and looked up at her two friends. "I don't know." She shrugged. "We're just talking I guess."

Mimi and Lola glanced at each other then directed their gaze back at Sophie. "You think?" Lola asked incredulously.

"Yeah." She said slowly. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because he wants that pussy." Mimi sucked her teeth. "And you can't sit here and tell me that you don't want the dick."

Sophie's face turned beet red making her two friends laugh at her expense.

"I rest my case." Mimi chewed on her waffle cone while still looking amused.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Soph." Lola put her hand on the raven-head's thigh. "Jon is an attractive guy, if you want him just go for it. You want to let go right?"

Sophie nodded. "Yeah." She sighed, "I just.. I've never done this before."

"We know babe." Lola assured her. "But it's time for you to break out of that shell, start living Sophie."

"Yeah, YOLO." Mimi blurted out. Sophie and Lola bursted out laughing at the ridiculous acronym.

"I'm burning your Drake cd." Lola shook her head.

"You better not touch my shit." Mimi scoffed.

They were startled by Mimi's phone ringing, signaling that she had a new text. The redhead walked over to the bed-side table and grabbed her phone, her eyes widening when she noticed it was Joe.

**_We need to talk. Meet me at the grill at about 7. _**

**_I'm not asking._**

**_- Joe_**

Mimi set her phone down and looked towards her friends who were deep conversation. She bit her lip, suddenly nervous about meeting up with the man that made her orgasm over and over less than 72 hours ago. She knew, however, that this meeting was necessary.

"I guess it's time to face the music." She murmured to herself.

* * *

**Some Colbs and Lola for the next chapter! And just a heads up, Jon is gonna harass Joe about that damn smoothie for the rest of the story lol**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

Colby had just finished up his last surfing lesson of the day. It was going on 4 pm, much earlier than when he usually finishes his shift. Although he was done for the day as far as the lessons, he still had to get back to the shop and finish up some paper work and buff up some boards before he heads home.

The slender man sighed in exhaustion just thinking about it. On the bright side, it gives him time to just chill out and clear his mind, seeing as he would be the only one in the shop for the evening.

"Damn Uce, you look tired as hell." Jonathan, one of twins, called out from behind him.

"Eh, it was a long day." He smiled, slapping fives with the two twins.

"I know what you mean." Joshua nodded. "These surfing lessons are fucking brutal, especially when some of these people don't even wanna learn."

"Yeah," Colby nodded as they continued walking to the shop. "Too bad I don't have that problem." He grinned, laughing out when Joshua gave him a look.

The guys made it back to the shop shortly where they showered in the locker room and changed into their regular clothes.

"You gonna be alright here by yourself, Uce?" Josh asked.

Colby waved him off. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Jonathan grabbed his bag. "You sure?"

"Get out."

"Later Uce!" Jonathan called out quickly and practically ran out the door with his twin brother trailing right behind him.

Colby shook his head and chuckled. "Those two.."

* * *

It was getting dark out by the time Colby finished up the remainder of the paper work. He sighed loudly and rubbed his temples, inwardly groaning when he realized that he still needed to buffer a few boards. He figured he'll buff about 1 or 2 boards and finish up the rest in the morning. He stood up from his desk and stretched then made his way down stairs to the basement where the storage room was.

They had just received some new surf boards from their primary supplies a couple of days ago, and they needed to get them ready for use. Colby usually enjoyed this part of the job, but he had a long day and he just wasn't in the mood to do all this work.

"Goddamn those twins." He muttered as he got the surfboard polishing gloss out. He put on a poncho so he wouldn't get the polish on his clothes and got to work on his first board.

Colby dropped the airbrush on the floor and took a sip of his water. He looked at his watch and shook his head.

"7 pm already?" He groaned out to himself.

He removed the poncho and tossed it on the rack behind him before walking back up the stairs. He's been at the shop for 2 hours already and as far as he's concerned, his work he was done. Colby grinned to himself, the only thought running through his mind was getting home as quickly as possible and jumping right in to bed.

_**Cling Cling..**_

The small man paused at the sound of somebody entering the shop. He cringed, mentally cursing himself for forgetting to lock the door. He didn't forget to switch the 'Open' sign to 'Closed' though. He wondered what fucking idiot couldn't read the sign. Stepping back to grab the nearest weapon- which in this case happened to be a broom- Colby slowly stalked up the remainder of the steps so the intruder wouldn't hear him. He got up the last step and paused, dropping the broom at the sight before him.

"Did I scare you?" The soft, yet amused, voice called out.

"I wasn't scared." Colby cleared his throat, and shifted awkwardly on his feet. "I was… cautious."

Lola smirked, not believing the slender man for one second. "Right."

Colby took a step closer to her, admiring the yellow Hawaiian wrap dress the accentuated her curvy figure. "We're closed, beautiful." He raised a brow at her.

Lola bit her lip and took the scrunchy out of her hair, letting her long blonde tresses cascade down to the small of her back. "I know. That's why I came in."

Colby tilted his head to the side. "I don't understand."

Just then, Lola closed the blinds over the windows and locked the door before pulling the blinds over it as well. She turned around to face Colby and slowly began to unwrap her maxi dress. "I want you Colby." She exposed her naked body to him. "And I know you want me too."

Colby growled low in his throat and removed his shirt, revealing his well-defined pecks and abs. He stalked towards her and snatched the remains of the cloth from her body and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. Their tongues collided in a dangerous war that led to Colby dominating in the end. Lola moaned and buried her hands into his -now loose- black hair. She could hear the faint sound of a zipper in the distance, signaling that Colby was getting ready to shed his pants.

"Hop up on the desk, gorgeous." He demanded huskily. Lola wasted no time and sat up on the cherry wood behind her and spread her legs for the man in front of her. Colby's mouth started to water as he took in the sight of her pretty pink pussy, that was glistened with a hint of her juices.

"Somebody's wet for me." He smirked as he lightly trailed his forefinger up and down her folds.

"Colby, please taste me." Lola whispered quietly. Her legs began to quiver in anticipation. Colby bit his lip and lowered down to his knees with his face mere inched from her core.

"You want me to eat this pussy?" His breath ghosted over her wet folds.

Lola nodded as her chest violently heaved up and down. Colby briefly reached up to cup both of her big breasts and his hands, and moaned at the heaviness of them. He flicked her nipples a couple of times, making the blonde hiss out. She was so distracted by his hands on her breast that she didn't even register that his muscular arms embraced her hips while his face was buried into her pussy until he stroked her clit with his tongue violently.

"Fuck!" She arched up into his embrace.

He chuckled against her pussy and trailed his long pink muscle further down to her hole. He wasted no time lapping at her inner walls with expertise, never taking his chocolate eyes off of her emerald green ones. Lola bit her lip and ground her hips against his face wanting to feel the tickling sensation of his beard against her pussy.

"Oh Colby please.."

"Please what?" He spoke in a low tone. "Tell me Lola."

Lola was speechless. For some reason she couldn't tell the gorgeous surf instructor what she wanted. She let out a faint whimper then a loud gasp when he unexpectedly shoved his two fingers into her pussy making her grip the sheets and yelp out loud.

"Colby make me fucking cum!"

The dark haired man smirked and pumped his fingers into her at a frantic pace. "Cum for me." He growled out. "Fuck Lola, cum for me now!"

It felt like time had stopped and she was permanently frozen as her orgasm took her to new heights. She never came this hard before and she loved the fact that Colby was the only man to give her this much pleasure.

"Yes!" Lola shrieked out, arching her back while Colby's mouth was still on her protruding bud. He lapped at it and growled when he got a taste of her juices.

"Yeah baby!" He yelled out against her pussy. "Fuck yeah, it's so fucking good!"

Lola closed her eyes and threw her head back. This was déjà vu. She gasped quietly remembering that this was exactly what happened in her dream. She smiled down at him and lowered herself down to the floor, motioning for the black haired man to stand up. Without another word. Colby obeyed. He watched as the blonde quickly shed his pants and came face to face with her swollen member.

"Go ahead." He nodded at her. "Put in your fucking mouth."

Lola moaned at his dominance and slowly stuffed the swollen, slightly red cock head into her mouth. She felt him buck against her as she ran her tongue against the head over and over.

"That's a good girl." Colby breathed out. He tossed his head back lightly and buried his hands into Lola's hair, urging her to take him deeper. The blonde obliged, sucking down his shaft effortlessly, almost to the base. "Fuck baby." He growled out through clenched teeth.

Lola stroked the base of his cock while she ran her tongue on the underside of his member, tracing the bulging vein that stretched from the base to the middle part of the shaft.

"Shit," Colby groaned. He looked down at her with darkened eyes as he watched her take his balls into her stretched mouth one by one. "Suck on those fucking balls, baby- that's it."

Lola released his balls with a pop and looked up at him with needy eyes. "Fuck me now."

Colby slapped his dick against her lips. "I had no idea how much of a naughty fuckin' slut you were, Lola."

Lola just moaned and sat back up on the desk. She slicked up her fingers with her saliva and rubbed on her pussy, getting it nice and wet for him. She reached back into the basket she brought with her and pulled out a condom, tossing it to the surf instructor and moaned when he slipped it on quickly.

"You ready babe?" He breathed out against her pink lips.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Mm," He slowly slid his cock into her tight hole, stopping to let her adjust to his girth. "You alright?"

Lola rolled her hips, aching to get the rest of him inside of her. "Oh yes, more please."

"You want more baby?" He snapped his hips making her yelp loudly. "That's what you want?"

"Yes Colby, fuck me!" She moaned out against his lips.

Colby growled and lifted both of her legs up onto his broad shoulders and drove his cock into her at a faster pace. He rested his forehead against hers and watched as she began to come undone before him.

"You gonna come for me?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes," Lola choked out. "Oh god yes, I'm gonna cum for you!"

"Cum for me." His balls started to slap against her ass. "Cum all over this dick." He gritted out. Colby could feels his balls tighten as Lola's passage began to grip his dick in a tight vice.

"Colby!" Lola screamed out her release while she dug his nails into his vein covered biceps.

Colby roughly pulled out of her ad turned her around so that she was bending over on the desk and her ass was arched out in front of him. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." He breathed out as he slid his sensitive cock into her hole once again.

"Oh god." Lola arched against him. She looked back at Colby and pushed her ass back against his pelvis roughly. "God, I wanna see you cum for me daddy."

"I'm gonna cum for you baby." He gasped, gripping her hips roughly as he started to pound into her. Oh fuck!" He thrust into her a couple of more times before he exploded inside of her with a loud growl.

"Shit!"

His body slouched over her slightly sweaty back as he laid kisses against her flushed pink skin. His hands reached up under her and captured her large breasts in his big strong hands, playing and flicking her hardened nipples. Lola bit her lip and stared back at him while she rolled her hips against his pelvis while his spent condom covered cock was still resting inside her pussy.

"Your pussy is so fucking good, Lola." He rasped against her lips before laying a soft kiss on them.

"Mm, your dick feels good too handsome." She stood up to her full height and reached for her wrap dress.

Colby could only grin at the encounter that just took place. He knew he would have to wipe the office down with some bleach tomorrow morning before the other employees came in for work. They quickly got dressed, silently basking in the afterglow of their raunchy sexual escapade.

"You know, I thought you were the shy type." Colby smiled, taking the blonde in his arms. "I never knew you had that bossiness in you."

Lola blushed. "I don't know what came over me." She ran her hands over his pecks. "I just knew that I needed you."

"I'm glad you took what you wanted though." He smirked, laughing when the blonde smacked his chest. He nodded his head towards the desk briefly. "What's in the basket?"

"Oh." She smiled and bit her lip. "I stopped by The Grill and saw Sika. I thought you might be hungry so he packed us some food."

**"****This girl is gonna be the death of me." Colby thought to himself.**

He nuzzled his face into her neck and started nipping at the skin. "I love how you take care of me."

Lola just giggled and ran her fingers through his soft hair. She was slowly but surely falling for the surfing instructor. She bit her lip, secretly hoping that he felt the same way she did.

* * *

***Hides in the bushes***

**Next chapter will be all about your favorites... Mimi & Joe! ;)**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

Mimi sighed as she looked up at the building she stood in front of.

**Petey's.**

She looked down at the paper where she wrote down the name of the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Joe. Petey's matched the name on the paper. She tucked the paper back into her purse and adjusted the top to her floral romper shorts. She had straightened her hair earlier just to throw it up in a neat high her finger nervously, she entered the retro-like diner and quickly scanned the place in search for Joe.

She saw him all the way in the back, and bit her lip, making her way over to him apprehensively.

"Took you long enough." He smirked, standing to embrace her in a tight hug.

"At least I didn't stand you up." She murmured into his bicep with a hint of attitude. Joe just laughed and motioned for her to have a seat in the booth across from him.

"I'm glad you came though." He smiled.

"You didn't think I would?"

"Honestly.." He shook his head.

Mimi didn't know how to feel about that. She frowned as she looked over her menu that the waiter left on the table a few seconds prior. Sure, she hasn't spoken to Joe in a while after their little encounter, but she didn't think it was that big of a deal.

After looking at their menus in silence for a few minutes, the waiter returned to take their orders. They both order their drinks along with their meals and handed the menus back to the waiter. Mimi sighed and absentmindedly looked around the eatery, secretly intending to avoid Joe's gaze.

"I missed you."

Mimi directed her attention back to him. "What?"

"I said I missed you." He slowly tilted his head to the side. "Did you miss me?"

Mimi was a bit taken back by his confession. None of her ex-boyfriends ever cared about her this much before, and this kind of attention from Joe seemed to intimidate her a bit.

"I guess.." She shrugged, lowering her gaze to the wooden table.

Joe frowned at her. He kind of felt like she didn't want to be here with him. Even worse, it felt like she didn't want him, like she didn't feel the same way he feels about her and that's what he was afraid of this whole time. He just wanted something deeper with her- deeper than the physical attraction, something more than sex; but maybe that's all the redhead wanted all along. He had an eerie feeling that he has just been played this whole time. Sadness was quickly replaced with anger and snarl formed on his lips. "So I was just a quick fuck."

Mimi's eyes widened, not knowing where his sudden anger was coming from. "What? No!"

"So why didn't you call me?" He questioned further. "Why did you avoid me for a week?"

"The same reason you avoided me." She shot back with narrowed eyes.

Truth be told, Mimi had her own issues with guys. She was so used to being used and abused and treated a certain way that she didn't even realize that she just treated Joe the same way she was treated by her exes. Deep down, she knew she should explain herself and open up to him about her relationship issues but she wasn't ready for that yet. And quite frankly, she was just too pissed off at the moment.

Joe placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "Let's just cut the bullshit here." He raised his voice slightly. "I can see right through you. You already got what you wanted out of me, now you're on to find your next conquest." He sneered with darkened eyes. "I thought you were different."

Mimi's hands were shaking, and she was itching to reach across the table and slam Joe's face into the wood. "I will fuck you up, do you understand me?" She growled. "Don't you ever call me a hoe, cause you don't know shit about me."

"I never said you were a hoe."

"But you were insinuating it. So let's cut the bullshit!" She mocked with dramatic hand gestures. "Let's not talk about all the bitches you done fucked, but that's what men do right?"

Joe shook his head after draining the rest of his beer. "I don't need to sit here and listen to this shit." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, slamming at on the table and sending Mimi a deadly glare before walking out the door.

He wasn't getting away that easy though. Mimi grabbed her purse after laying some money on the table for her meal and went out looking for Joe. She didn't even get a chance to see what the food looked like, let alone eat it- but the meal was the least of her worries right now. She was gonna find Joe's ass and set him straight. She didn't have to look far though as she saw him walking into a deserted alley way which looked to be like a short-cut back to the resort. She figured he was going back to the Waikiki Grill to sulk in his misery but she had a few words for his ass first.

"Don't walk away from me Joe!" She called out behind him.

The man in question didn't even turn around. He continued to walk ahead of her only to be stopped when Mimi slipped in front of him, halting his movements. She shoved him against the wall and put her hands on her hips, obviously infuriated by his antics.

"What has gotten into you." She asked quietly in disbelief. "What is this all about Joe?"

"That morning in the aqua room," He sighed lowering his head. "It sparked something within me." He looked back up at her. "Mimi, I've never felt this way about a woman before and for you to just shit on that like my feelings mean nothing- it hurts and it pisses me off." The hard edge in his voice returned.

Mimi crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course I care about your feelings Joe, but you can't be blowing up at me like that." She scoffed. "I really don't like the way you're talking to me."

Looking up at the redhead with darkened eyes, he took a step towards her. "Is that right?" He grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall, putting his hands on either side of her head and pinning her against it. "I'll talk to you however I wanna talk to you."

Mimi has never seen Joe this angry before. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't going to let him win that easily. She was just a hot head, refusing to take anybody's shit from day one. It was kinda hard to turn off that part of her personality when she's been like that since she the day she was born.

"Try me, Island boy." She sneered.

Growling loudly, Joe leaned in and roughly captured her tongues collided in a rough, sloppy battle of domination which ultimately resulted in a no contest, both angry participants refusing to give up. Joe tore his mouth away and took one of Mimi's hands, placing it directly onto his bulge.

"Joe.." Mimi whimpered through clenched teeth.

"You see what you fuckin' do to me?" He snarled in her face. He buried his face into her neck, smirking evilly when she arched up from the wall. He ground his erection against her palm and groaned before nipping at her flesh.

Mimi gasped at his ministrations, wanting to just shed her clothing and let him fuck her through the wall, which she knew he was gonna wind up doing anyway. It was funny though, one moment they're at each other's throats heatedly and then the next minute their preparing to have sex in a deserted alley way of all places. She felt Joe suck on the sensitive spot on her neck and she arched into him with a moan. She was painfully eager to get this man inside of her pronto. Practically reading her mind, she watched as Joe pulled down the top to her romper, sucking on her breasts and nipping her nipples briefly before pulling down the rest of her garments.

"Joe, please hurry." Mimi sighed impatiently.

"Shut up." He growled out. He palmed her pussy before rubbing it roughly, loving the way the redhead squirmed before him.

"Oh shit!" She quivered against his hand and lifted one of her legs up when she heard the faint sound of his zipper.

"You ready baby?" He whispered, positioning his cock at her entrance.

"Put it in me, bitch." She gritted out, smirking when she saw the dark, angry look in his eyes. That smirk quickly disappeared though when Joe slammed into her. "Fuck!"

Joe rested his forehead against hers as he pounded into her ruthlessly. Mimi was held up against the rough brick wall solely by Joe's strength and it turned her on immensely. She rolled her hips, making his cock sink into her deeper which then made her tighten her grip around his neck.

"This is what you wanted, huh?" He nipped at her bottom lip. "You were begging for me to pound this pussy weren't you?" He picked up the pace when he saw the look of utter satisfaction on her face.

"Shit." She breathed out. "Honestly.. this is a kind of mediocre compared to how you lay it down in my dreams." She smiled innocently at him, making him grin back at her.

"Still talking shit, huh?" Joe bent his knees and lifted one of her legs up onto his shoulder allowing him deeper access. Mimi gasped and waited with baited breath, already knowing that he was gonna break her ass in half.

"You still wanna talk shit?" He spoke huskily before bending his knees and angling his hips. With a snap of his hips, Joe hit Mimi's spot dead on making the latter arch up and scream out bloody murder.

Fuck Joe!" She squeezed his biceps as he continued to ruthlessly pound into that spot over and over, slowly making Mimi's body go limp in his arms. "Oh my god, I'm fucking cumming!"

"Yeah, you wanna talk shit?" He growled loudly, feeling his balls tightening rapidly. "You wanna talk shit?!" He quickened his pace and threw his head back, "Give it to me!"

"Fuck yes!" She squirted out her release, gasping at the extremely tense orgasm that was inflicted upon her by this hot Hawaiian Adonis. Her bottom half quivered against him which seemed to be his undoing. Joe thrusted into her a couple more times before growling out and exploding inside of her, the thick spurts causing both of them to groan in satisfaction.

"Goddamn.." He gasped inside the crook of her neck. Mimi sighed and rested her cheek on the top of his head while fingering the curls on the nape of his neck, beneath his low bun. "I want you." He whispered against her lips before pecking them softly. "All of you."

Mimi sighed and nuzzled his nose with hers."We'll work something out."

* * *

**A little bit of Joe/Mimi for ya! **

**Now that we got the whole Colby/Lola & Mimi/Joe relationships kinda established, we can focus more on Jon/Sophie for the next few chapters :)**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

"I can't believe you made us drive all the way out here just to get some damn bikinis." Sophie shook her head as she went through the racks of bathing suits.

"Well it ain't my fault that my favorite swim suit ripped on me." Mimi sucked her teeth then smiled at the bright pink, tie-dye designed two-piece she found.

"But did you really have to bring us all the way out here though?" Sophie rolled her eyes when she realized that they had to travel all the way back to the resort as soon as they were finished.

Mimi walked to the register, ready to make her purchases. "Get over it."

It was about 11 in the morning when Mimi came knocking on her friends' rooms and dragging them down here to some bathing suit boutique. They were in Haleiwa Town, also known as Olahu's North Shore. It was about 32 miles outside of Waikiki and about an hour away from the resort that they were staying at. When Mimi came barging in to their rooms talking about going shopping, initially Lola and Sophie thought that they were just taking the shuttle or the bus to some shopping area or mall around the resort area- but boy were they mistaken. Once they saw that the redhead rented a car, they knew they were in for some trouble.

"I don't understand why we just couldn't go the the gift shop or something." Lola shook her head as they headed out of the store. "They sell bathing suits there."

"Cute ones too." Sophie agreed as she slipped into the back seat of the rental.

Mimi sighed in annoyance. "We've been staying at the resort for damn near 3 weeks." She drove off and headed towards the highway. "We've been eating resort food, we've been doing resort activities, we've been breathing resort air." She huffed, "There's more to Hawaii than just the resort."

Sophie rolled her eyes but nodded. For once the redhead had a point. "But for a bathing suit?"

"Shut up."

Lola giggled. "I like the idea of exploring other parts of Hawaii though. We should definitely do that before we leave."

"I'm down." Sophie smiled. "How long do we have the rental for?"

"A week." Mimi grinned.

"WHAT?!" Lola and Sophie shrieked in unison.

"What?" Mimi bit her lip sheepishly. "I figured you guys would want to go on a road trip sooner or later."

"And exactly how much did that cost you?" Lola glared from the passenger seat.

"Not much." Mimi shrugged. "It was free actually."

Sophie just shook her head. She wanted to ask how she managed to get the rental for free but she held that thought. She figured the redhead bribed some poor soul into giving her a rental at a cheaper price. Sometimes she questioned why she hung out with the damn girl.

* * *

"You got a 7, man?"

"Nope." Jon grinned. "Go fish, bitch."

"I can't believe you guys are playing cards." Joe murmured as he scrolled through the messages on his phone. "Not to mention Go Fish, out of all games."

The three men sat in one of the backrooms of the Waikiki Grill on their break. The grill was closed which is unusual since Sika never closed the restaurant for any reason- Joe merely rolled his eyes at the thought. However today, his father was hosting a beach party at the resort, so instead of everybody coming to the grill to get some food and drinks, the grill was bringing the food and drinks to them. The boys came in early today just to prep the food and then later transport it to their station at the beach to cook and then later, serve it. Sika was kind enough to let the boys enjoy the festivities instead of working- which they were extremely grateful for. They didn't think they could stomach standing there serving food instead of enjoying their time on the beach like everyone else.

"Lighten up Joe." Colby scolded as he looked through his hand. "You got any 4's?

"Fuck." Jon murmured and flicked two cards at him.

"HA, I WIN!" Colby threw his hands up in celebration while Jon just sulked further down into his seat.

"I hate you, motherfucker." He snarled.

"Such a sore loser." Colby shook his head in mock disappointment. "Round 8?"

"Fuck no."

Joe smirked at his two friends and set his phone down. "You guys are pure entertainment."

"Like Mimi?" Colby grinned. His grin widened at the smile Joe gave him. "You got it bad, man."

"Yeah." He chuckled then frowned. "Too bad she doesn't feel the same."

"What do you mean bro?" Colby furrowed his brows.

Joe shrugged. "She's had relationship problems in the past." He sighed. "I guess she's too scared to commit."

Jon nodded. "Well maybe you just need to give her more time."

"How much time?" Joe groaned as he rubbed his hands down his face. "It's like one minute she's interested and then the next she just shuts me down." He looked at his friends. "I don't think I can play these games any longer."

Joe felt like he was at the end of his rope with Mimi. Although he told her that he would give her some time to figure out what she wanted out of this "relationship" or whatever the fuck it was, he just had this gut feeling that she would shut him down. Joe could take rejection but not from somebody he has feelings for- he couldn't be rejected by the redhead, his heart wouldn't take it.

Colby shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "Well if you like her like you say you do, then you need to be patient with her, dude."

"Yeah, yeah." The Samoan man waved off.

"Well at least she lets you fuck her on a regular basis." Jon absentmindedly blurted out while he chewed on his thumb. The dirty blonde then directed his eyes towards Colby and grinned. "Maybe one day she'll seduce ya, like blondie did with this asshole over here."

Colby threw a pencil at Jon. "Fuck you."

Joe laughed loudly. "I can't believe she did that though. I thought she was the shy type."

"So did I." Colby grinned. "It was fucking awesome, though."

"I bet it was." Joe smirked then focused on Jon. "What's going on with you and Sophie?"

"Nothing." The Ohio native shrugged.

He wasn't lying either. Jon and Sophie haven't crossed each other's path in a long time now, and it kinda irked the dirty blonde deep down. He wanted her, and the fact that she was playing hard to get made him want the raven haired woman even more. Jon was always up for a challenge, especially when it came to Sophie. Most women would jump in to bed with him at a drop of a dime, but now it looks like he met his match. He wasn't giving up that easily though. He had a feeling that the three women would be at tonight's festivities at the beach- in fact, he would bet his last dollar on it. Jon wasn't going to let Sophie breathe tonight, that's for sure.

"You think they're going to be at the beach party tonight?" Colby asked his two friends.

Jon rubbed his palms together as if he was conjuring up a plan. "I know they will." He smirked to himself on the inside.

* * *

The beach party was in full swing. All the resort guests and locals were present at the event which made the island look like it was overcrowded. There were no complaints though, as everybody was having a good time. There were people surfing far out into the ocean, there were food stands set up on the outskirts of the beach- away from the sand and water, and there was just lots of positive and fun energy that everybody soaked up from each other. It was truly paradise.

"This kinda reminds me of spring break." Lola smiled and she wiggled her hips to the fast paced music that she didn't recognize in the background.

"Right!" Mimi did her signature twerk dance. "Some MTV type shit."

"You're a mess." Sophie shook her head and giggled.

Mimi sucked her teeth. "I'm just trynna have as much fun as possible. Our vacation is almost up."

"Fuck, I forgot we don't live here." Lola pouted making her two besties laugh.

"Same here." Sophie frowned. She looked around the beach as if she was trying to find somebody and frowned when she didn't seem them.

"Girl, who you lookin' for?" Mimi put her hand on her hip. You've been searching through this crowd since we got here."

"Don't act like you don't know, Mimi." Lola grinned. "She's looking for her boo Jon."

Mimi's eyes widened before she broke out into a wide grin. "So you do like Jerry!"

Sophie cringed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's Jon."

"I knew you liked his ass." Mimi shook her head, disappointed at her friends' in denial and clearly ignoring the fact that she was being corrected for saying Jon's name wrong- once again.

"I don't like him.."

"Why don't y'all just fuck already."

"Mimi!" Sophie whispered harshly through gritted teeth.

"You know for once I agree with Mimi." Lola poked her lips out in a matter of fact way.

"Lola!" Sophie whined. Now they were just ganging up on her.

"What?" The blonde shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with having sex, Soph. Don't deny yourself, if you want it there's nothing wrong with making the first move to get it. Lord knows Jon wouldn't mind."

"That muthafucka wants it bad." Mimi waved off.

"You guys suck." Sophie groaned.

* * *

"This shit is crowded." Jon complained as they walked through the crowd at the beach.

"What did you expect?" Colby asked dryly. "This is like the hottest party of the year."

Joe nodded in agreement. "And it's great for my Dad's business."

Jon just grunted and rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to throw some people into the damn ocean for either bumping in to him or standing too close to him. What could he say? He was claustrophobic …and angry.

"Is that a smoothie stand?" Colby pointed out.

Jon perked up and whipped his head into the direction where Colby was pointing. He turned to Joe and gave him a wide dimpled grin. "I believe you owe me a Berry Paradise smoothie, my man."

"And I believe you need to suck my dick."

Colby bursted out laughing and put his hand up when he saw Jon looking like he was ready to lunge at the Samoan man. "Enough you two."

"I hate you, bitch." Jon growled at Joe.

I hate you too-" Joe stopped mid sentence when he spotted three girls dancing to Sisqo's 'Thong Song'-that blasted through the huge speakers- in the middle of a crowd. He lightly tapped Jon and Colby pointing in the direction of the three friends.

"Fuck, they look hot." Colby whispered, biting his lip at the sight of Lola in her baby blue bikini that he loved so much.

The three guys inched closer to the scene, each of them ready to join the girls in the middle of the circle but didn't get chance to, as the music ended. They stood there as they watched the crowd clap after their random performance. The girls just laughed and Jon damn near felt his heart stop when Sophie blushed at the attention that the people were giving her and her friends. But boy did he want to smack some of the duded that were ogling her. Once the crowd dispersed the girls walked over to the water and started to splash each other while they were thigh-deep into the ocean. They were too preoccupied with each other to notice the three men approach them.

"Ladies."

The three women turned around and froze at the sight of Joe, Colby, and Jon- all shirtless in a pair of trunks that rode low on each of their hips. They were definitely drooling at this point.

"Hawaiian Sexy." Mimi grinned as the man himself wasted no time in lifting her up out of the water and spinning her around. The redhead giggled loudly and planted a soft sweet kiss on his lips, eliciting some "Aw's" from some bystanders.

"That is so beautiful." Lola sighed, giggling when Colby bit her shoulder and picked her up bridal style.

"It is isn't it?" He winked. "That could be us you know?" He wiggled his brows, causing the blonde to slap his chest. Colby laughed as he guided her deeper into the water and away from everybody else- which left Jon and Sophie.

Sophie smiled at her friends, but turned her direction back to facing the ocean when she realized that it was only her and Jon left together. Truth be told, she's been thinking about the dirty blonde a lot lately and she hated it. She hated the fact that this smug bastard was getting to her and she hated herself more for letting this smug bastard get to her. However, another part of her wasn't as ashamed or in denial. That other part wanted to let go of her inhibitions and knew that Jon was the one that could help her break out of her shell. That part of her was ready. Sophie felt a pair of hands encircling her waist from behind, which broke her out of her thoughts.

"Sweet cheeks." Jon rasped out into the crook of her neck.

Sophie just stood there, unfazed by the hold he had on her. "Jon."

"We meet again." He nuzzled his lips against her earlobe. "You look so good."

The black bikini with white polka dots were doing the raven haired woman justice. The bathing suit showed off her curves shamelessly and Jon just couldn't keep his hands ff of her body at that point. His hands gently roamed south, his thumbs rubbing against her belly ring then over the hole of her belly button. He laid kisses against her collar bone then trailed his lips into the crook of her neck- hitting her spot. Sophie bit her lip, refusing to let out that whimper that was on the tip of her tongue. Her back arched when she felt the dirty blonde's tongue snake out against her skin, making her ass rub against his length.

"Fuck yeah." Jon growled against her cheek. "I want you."

Sophie shook her head. "That's nothing new." She replied dryly.

"When are you gonna give in?" He teased.

"When are you gonna stop rushing me?" She shot back.

Jon held her tighter. "I'm not trynna rush you doll face, but I can tell that you're internally fighting yourself in regards to what you really want."

"What I really want, huh?" Sophie refused to look back at the man holding her.

"Yeah." He kissed her cheek repeatedly. "And what you really want," He licked her earlobe before rasping into her ear, "is this dick."

Sophie snatched his arms from around her waist and moved away from him, finally looking the bastard in his steely blue eyes. "You're a fucking pig."

Jon just smirked. "That's not the first time I heard that."

Sophie rolled her eyes and planted her hands on her hips. "I could imagine." She squealed out when the muscular man pulled her back into his body. It was then that she admired the curls that fell into his eyes and the unruly scruff around his mouth and down his neck.

_**Can this guy get any fuckin' sexier?**_

Jon wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers. "So what's it gonna be toots?" He trailed his hands down to her lower back. "Are you gonna start livin'?"

Sophie glared at him. "And by living you mean having sex with you?"

"...Well, yeah."

"Unbelievable."

Jon just grinned and pulled her body in closer to his; if that was even possible. He groaned at the feeling of her big bikini-top clad breasts rubbing against his abs, seeing as she was much shorter than him. He looked down into her big brown eyes and let out a small noise which sounded like a quiet moan to the raven haired beauty. She didn't have a chance to properly distinguish the noise though, because Jon leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Much to her displeasure- at least she tried to convince herself that it was displeasure; when it really wasn't- her eyes slipped closed as his lips moved against hers. They were small little open mouth kisses- no tongue, until Jon's tongue poked out and trailed between the seams of her lips. Sophie quietly gasped and jerked her head back.

"That's enough." Sophie whispered against his lips.

Jon bit his lip. "No, it's not." He rasped out quietly. "Stop fighting me Sophie, you won't win." That arrogant smirk was back on his face again and as much as Sophie wanted to slap it off his face, she knew that he was right. It was just a matter of time before she gave in to him and she didn't know how much longer she could hold out on the sexy island boy.

"Jon, we're going surfing. You wanna ride some waves bro?" Colby called out from afar.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you in a sec." He caught Colby's nod and subtle grin then directed his attention back to the task at hand- making Sophie melt into a puddle of mush at his feet.

Jon trailed his hand down to her plump ass and squeezed it, groaning against her lips. "I'm gonna go surfing." He pecked her nose. "You enjoy yourself out here, ok?"

Sophie nodded and accepted one last kiss from him and a final tap on her ass before he was gone. She reached her hand up and touched her slightly swollen lips before she looked around, spotting the dirty blonde laughing it up with Joe and Colby and a couple of other guys. That's when the thoughts appeared back into her head- did she really want to do this? Did she really want him just as bad as he wants her?

"Girl, y'all gone fuck before we leave up out of here and head back to NYC." Mimi stated matter of factly, directing her attention towards the guys.

Sophie sighed, not knowing how to respond to that. Deep down she knew her redheaded friend was right though.

"Let go, Soph." Lola smiled softly. "It's ok."

Sophie nodded and bit her lip, laughing when her friends grabbed either one of her hands and together ran into the water. A new Sophie was making her way through the surface, and cracking through that shell within her. And Jon will, in fact, be meeting her..

**Real soon.**

* * *

**I honestly didn't feel like writing, but once I started, I couldn't stop lol :P**

**Sophie is slowly starting to give in and break out of her shell- which means, things will be getting interesting as the story progresses :D**

**Next few chapters will be a lot more Jon and Sophie moments, so get ready for that!**

**Also, I want to take the time out to thank you guys for following the story and sending in your reviews. It motivates me to keep on writing and to try coming up with the best chapters possible. The fact that some of y'all are really engaging with the story is just simply amazing! **❤

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

Sophie sighed as she set her body into child's pose. It was early in the morning, the orange and pink color in the sky indicating that the sun was just now coming up. Sophie and Lola decided to go to the gym and do some yoga before other people started to come in and get their workouts traded giggles and jokes for the most part of their workout, but now that they were just about done, Lola decided to grill her friend with some questions… about Jon.

"So, the beach party was live." Lola smiled as she stretched her legs out.

Sophie nodded and sat on the heels of her bare feet. "Yup, and crowded."

"I forgot how claustrophobic you were."

"Eh," Sophie shrugged and patted her forehead down with a towel. "It wasn't that bad, I guess."

The blonde raised her brows. "It couldn't be," She smirked. "I saw you and Jon hugged up in the middle of the ocean."

"We weren't in the middle of the ocean." Sophie blushed.

"But you admit that you were hugged up?"

"Stop it." Her blush soon turned into a glare. "There's no need to try and hide anything I'm sure you saw what was going on."

"Yes I did." Lola grinned. "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, yeah." Sophie rolled her eyes and looked at her reflection in the big mirror in front of her.

"So what was he whispering to you?"

"None of your business."

"Oh c'mon!" Lola whined. "I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Why? So you can tell Mimi?"

"I won't tell her!"

"You're a fuckin liar." The raven head folded her arms against her chest. "You two gossip too much."

"That's so not true." The blonde shook her head.

Sophie gave her a look and just left it at that. She really didn't want to talk about Jon., its bad enough that she couldn't get the dirty blonde out of her head. Never has a man made her react the way she does when he's around. The dirty things he says to her, the affectionate touches, the kisses- all of it was just new to her. She never really let a guy get that close to her, but she's been here less than a month and she let a random person like Jon touch on her body intimately. She groaned at the fact that she's even thinking about the smug bastard.

Lola looked at her watch and sighed. "We should head back, I have to meet up with Colby later but I wanna take a nap before then."

Sophie grinned at her blushing friend. "Aw, you two are so adorable."

"Shut up." Lola giggled, hitting her friend with her towel. "Let's go."

"Nah, you go." She bit her lip. "I'm gonna chill here for a bit."

The blonde looked at her in confusion, "By yourself?"

"Yeah," Sophie saw the concerned look on her friends face, "I'll be fine."

"Um, ok." Lola grabbed her bag and kissed Sophie on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"No doubt."

She watched as Sophie walked out the door hastily, smiling when she noticed the blonde texting someone. She was happy for her and Colby and she wished them the best with their relationship- or whatever it was. She thought the same about Mimi and Joe. They were such a cute couple and they looked perfect together, but she could sense that they're going through a rough patch. Mimi always had a problem with men so Sophie had a pretty good idea that that had something to do with the tension between them.

She shrugged off those thoughts was the only one in the gym and it was actually soothing to know that nobody is in the gym with her. Now she can focus on her own thoughts for a few minutes. Sophie stretched out into a split and leaned forward, her head resting on the mat between her out stretched hands.

"I like that pose."

Sophie froze with widened eyes. He can't be here. It's not him. She kept repeating that in her head, hoping to convince herself that the smug bastard wasn't really in the same facility with her. She was just hearing things.

And then he stepped in front of her.

"Yoga huh?" He smirked down at her.

Sophie snarled at him when she lifted her head. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd come by and get in a good workout."

The raven head rolled her eyes. "It figures."

Jon smirked and bit on his bottom lip. "You shouldn't do the splits in front of me, I might take advantage of you."

His smirk turned into a full blow grin when he saw the surprised and vulnerable look on her face. He was getting to her and it was just a matter of time before he takes her. He moved around her when she didn't respond and knelt down behind her. Sophie was still sitting in a wide split position and Jon made sure that she felt his straining a erection through his thin basketball shorts.

"I know you want it." The dirty blonde practically growled in her ear before nipping on it.

Sophie's breath caught in her throat when he stretched his arms over hers and clutched her hands in his. "J-Jon.."

"I should take you on this fuckin yoga mat." He rasped out. "Would you like that Sophie?"

Sophie gasped as he ran his tongue against her spot on her neck. She was so close to giving in, but she wasn't going to. She got a hold of herself and moved away from him.

"I gotta go." She breathed out as she retrieved her bag and towel.

"So soon, sweet cheeks?" He stood and grinned, loving the way she squirmed for him.

Sophie just shook her head and quickly left the gym. If she would've stayed another minute, she might've gave him what he wanted- what she wanted.

* * *

The shower was hot. Steam resonated throughout the bathroom and clogged up the glass shower door. All Sophie could think about was Jon; his sweaty, muscular chest, his unruly curly hair that fell over his eyes constantly, and his low raspy voice that got her wet every time he whispered into her ear.

Sophie moaned out as she trailed her finger against her clit. The nub protruded out against her folds as thoughts of Jon fucking her into oblivion raided her thoughts. She squeezed the sensitive nub over and over and felt her muscles contract, signaling her fast approaching orgasm.

"Jon, fuck me," She moaned out, squeezing her clit once more and then she was gone.

"JON!"

Sophie slid down the shower wall trying to catch her breath and recover from one of the hardest orgasms she has ever experienced in her life. Thoughts of Jon pounding into her and cumming with a hoarse yell flooded her mind and it made her shiver in anticipation.

She wanted it- and it was time to start living.

* * *

It was late.

She waited all day for this. Mimi was sleeping, and Lola was out with Colby which left Sophie with time to herself. But she didn't want to spend that time alone. She had a funny feeling- a gut feeling that he would be here tonight and that's why she came.

"I had a feeling you'd be here."

Jon came up to the surface of the water when he heard a voice. He looked over to his right and spotted Sophie by a near by bush. The rushing of the waterfall made it a bit difficult to hear what she said though.

"What?"

She walked closer, the black and white short wrap dress flowing in the misty breeze as she walked. "I said, I had a feeling that you would be here."

Jon slicked his hair back and observed the curves that adorned her body. "Oh yeah?"

Sophie bit her lip and stood frozen in place as she watched the dirty blonde swiftly step out of the lake. They were now face to face, neither of them speaking because they knew what was about to happen. Sophie watched as water droplets dripped down his chiseled chest and abs, making her inwardly moan.

"See something you like, sweet cheeks?" He smirked. However the smirk quickly faded and was replaced with raw lust as he took in the sight of her half lidded eyes. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, kitten."

"I want it." The raven head practically whispered against his lips. "Please Jon, help me to start living."

Her begging made his cock twitch in his trunks. With a growl, Jon yanked Sophie flush against his body and captured her lips. This time tongue was quickly put into play, both their pink muscles battling against each other for domination. Sophie moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. She's never been so wet in her life, and it was just a kiss. She couldn't imagine how wet she'll be when they really get down to business.

"Jon," She looked into his eyes as he grabbed her hand in his and guided her down into his trunks.

"Oh.." She gasped.

"Big ain't it?" Jon smirked. "You want this big dick inside of you Sophie?"

Sophie nodded and moaned out when he trailed kisses down her collar bone.

"Mm, I'm gonna give it to you."

Behind the 10 ft. waterfall was a flat surface rock big enough to hold about 4 sitting people on it. That's where Jon ravished her body. He laid her down on the rock and kissed her naked body, making it all hot and ready for him. He played with her large perky breasts for a while before trailing his tongue lower to her belly.

"Jon, please." She clenched her eyes as she felt his breath at her mound. "I can't wait any longer.

"Mm, I know kitten." He huskily breathed out. He licked her slit tenderly and growled at the taste and the gasp that escaped the raven woman's lips. "Fuck your pussy is sweet."

"Jon, now!" Now she was getting impatient.

She just wanted him,all of him. The games he was playing were irking her to no end. She just wanted him to fuck her and help her live. She wanted to feel.

"Patience sweet cheeks." He chuckled.

Jumping up on to the rock, Jon hovered his naked body over hers and positioned himself right between her legs. He briefly dipped his finger into her entrance and groaned at the tightness and wetness of her small hole.

"So fuckin wet." He gritted out. "Oh baby, you're so ready for me."

Sophie nodded eagerly and spread her legs wider for him. Jon tapped the tip of his cock against her fold a couple of times before slowly sliding in. His eyes widened when his dick could barely fit- to say he was shocked was an understatement.

"You're a virgin?"

Biting her lip, Sophie nodded slowly. "Jon I-"

"Mine." He interrupted with a growl and with that, he slowly broke that barrier making her gasp in pain. "It's ok baby."

"Oh god."She clutched his biceps tightly and stuck the heels of her feet into his back,encouraging him to move. "Please.."

Jon's lips parted and he released the breath he was holding. He automatically knew that he wasn't going to last long, she was just too tight. Angling his hips, he snapped forward after a couple of slow strokes, making the woman beneath him moan out loud.

"Fuck me, Jon." Sophie licked the protruding vein on his bicep, her eyes never leaving his.

"You like this kitten?" He teased. "You like how my dick is stretching your sweet virgin pussy?"

"I love it." She whispered.

Jon smirked a dangerous smirk and snapped his hips into her again. Now there was just a carnal need for each other. Sophie's pussy gripped Jon's dick like a vice and he was loving every second of it- and so was the woman below him. He circled his hips repeatedly then proceeded to plow into her with hard thrusts.

"Yes, oh Jon!" Sophie bit her lips as she watched the moonlight outline every muscle on the dirty blonde's body.

"That's my good girl." He pounded into her harder, already feeling his balls tightening up. "Cum, Soph. Cum all over this fuckin dick." He whispered huskily through clenched teeth against her lips.

Sophie grabbed his head and pulled him down for a deep kiss as she felt her orgasm fast approaching. "Oh god!"

"Let go baby."

Throwing her head back, Sophie gripped onto Jon's biceps a bit more tightly as she felt this strong, euphoric sensation burst all throughout her body. "JON!"

"Fuck!" He yelled into her neck. With a couple more thrusts Jon threw his head back as his orgasm hit him intensely. "Mine!" He growled as he quickly pulled out of her and came all over her pussy. "Fuck yeah."

Sophie watched in awe as his pearly white seed seeped down her pussy like the waterfall in front of them. She couldn't believe that just happened- she just gave her virginity to Jon. And she liked it. She was so spent and weak to even ask Jon why he kept referring to her as his. All she knew was that Jon's dick was fucking incredible and she definitely wasn't ashamed to say that she wanted more.

Sophie blushed as he leaned down and trailed kisses along her jawline and neck then up to her lips; tasting her tongue and moaning after breaking the kiss. "Mm."

Jon chuckled. "I knew you'd enjoy it, sweet cheeks." He kissed on her shoulder. "I meant what I said though."

Sophie slightly tilted her head in confusion. "About what?"

"About you." He corrected,his icy blue eyes shining in the moonlight. "You're mine."

* * *

**Finally, Jon and Sophie went at it ;)**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

Lola slowly opened her eyes and immediately squinted them to adjust to the sunlight shining into the room. She smiled thinking about her night with the man spooned up behind her. She softly kissed Colby's bare chest and smiled when he slightly stirred before running his hand down her back and letting out a quiet snore. Letting out a quiet sigh, Lola thought about their night out on the beach, talking laughing and just getting to know each other better. Colby told her about his life growing up. He wasn't a troubled kid or anything; his life seemed rather normal seeing as he grew up in a small town and had two loving parents that supported him through everything. He also told her how he met Joe and Jon in high school when his family moved to Florida.

In return, Lola told him about her childhood growing up in the Bronx with Mimi and Sophie. How her father left the family when she was 2 years old and how her mother was very strict with her and her brother as far as hanging out in the streets. After all, the neighborhood wasn't all that safe. She told Colby how Sophie and Mimi were like her sisters and made her life worth living at some points in her life, especially when she reconciled with her father at the age of 17- which didn't go so well.

"Go back to sleep gorgeous."

Lola smiled and looked over at the naked man behind her. "I can't sleep."

"I wonder why." He smirked as he laid soft kisses on her shoulder. "You ready for round 6?"

"No." She giggled and moved away from him. "You need to control your hormones."

"I can't do that with you laying your naked ass against me like that." He growled into her ear and pulled her closer to him. "You felt so good last night."

"Colby.." Lola gasped as she felt his hand dip down onto her bare mound.

He circled her clit with the tip of his fingers and groaned into her neck. "Mm, still wet from last night." He dipped a single digit into her pussy and quickly pulled it out, tasting her juices that dripped down his finger. "Fucking sweet."

Lola whimpered and turned her head back, meeting Colby's lips in a hungry kiss. She sighed into his mouth as he trailed his hand back up and cupped one of her breasts in his hand and flicked her nipple until it became a hard bud between his fingers.

"You two at it again?" Jon called out from the other side.

Colby groaned into Lola's neck, shaking his head when she let out a giggle. "Fucking nosy bastard." He murmured.

"I heard that, bitch!" The dirty blonde kicked the door for emphasis and then there was silence.

"I think he's gone." Lola whispered.

"I don't think he is." Colby rolled his eyes as he heard muffled conversations right outside his bedroom door. "Joe probably caught his ass."

Just then the door flew open and there stood Joe and Jon. Jon was in a headlock and he seemed to be the one to push open the door, hoping that Colby would help get the Samoan man off him.

"You just gonna fuckin' lay there?" He chocked out and clawed at the carpet. "You're crushing my wind pipe you dick!"

"Well maybe now you'll stop ease dropping on Colbs." Joe applied extra pressure then eased up a bit when Jon groaned out in pain.

Colby grinned at his two friends and looked beside him to see that Lola was hiding under the covers. He laughed knowing that the blonde was trying to hide her naked body from the two other men. "I think he learned his lesson, big man."

"I don't think he has."

"Get off!" Jon was desperate at this point. He never was a bitch when it came to fighting but he chalked it up to not being prepared. At least thats what he told himself as an excuse to keep his manhood and to stroke his growing ego.

"Come on, man." Colby chuckled, slipping his boxers on from underneath the covers when the two men weren't paying attention.

Joe slid off of Jon and watched as the dirty blonde slowly got to his feet and glared at him and Colby. "You okay, bro?" He smirked.

Jon snarled. "I fuckin' hate you." He looked over at Colby. "I hate you too, bitch."

* * *

After Lola insisted on cooking some breakfast for the boys, they headed off to the gym. They told Lola that she was welcome to stay in their house until they get back and she agreed, seeing as she was too lazy to even walk outside and get some fresh air.

She perked up off the couch once an idea popped up in her head. Heading to the fridge she saw a whole bunch of steak and vegetables sitting on the bottom shelf and she wondered if the boys were saving it for another time. She quickly shook that thought out of her head and smiled; tonight she was making the boys some dinner, and she was inviting her girls over as well.

Lola grinned at her own idea. She knew that Joe and Jon would love to see Mimi and Sophie and maybe if things go smoothly, they could stay for the night. She knew Mimi would be down with it, but she wasn't to sure about Sophie. The raven head was as stubborn as they come and she knew something was going on with her and Jon, but the blonde couldn't put her finger on it. Every time they were together it was like a cat and mouse game with those two, and Lola was eager to put the games to rest and make them get the sexual tension out of their system before it was too late.

Sighing, Lola picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number in her contact list. It seemed like the phone rang for hours until somebody picked up.

"What bitch?"

Lola rolled her eyes. "Good morning to you too, grumpy."

"You damn right I'm grumpy." Mimi yawned and looked over at her bedside clock. "It's 7 in the morning!"

"I'm aware of that."

"Well what the fuck?!" Mimi huffed out and threw her head back on her pillow.

"Get over it. The blonde scolded. "I wanted to ask you something.."

"Well spit it out so I can go back to sleep."

Lola bit her lip to stop herself from cursing out her friend. "I'm at the house with Colby-"

"Y'all still fuckin'?"

"I'm cooking dinner for them tonight." Lola purposely ignored her crude friend. "I want you and Sophie to come over."

Mimi yawned. "Well I'm always down for some food and some sexy ass Joe. I'll be there."

"Good." Lola grinned. "Make sure you drag Sophie's ass over here with you."

"Girl, don't even worry about Sophie." Mimi grinned. "She'll be there."

* * *

The day went by faster than Lola thought. The sun was already setting and the food was almost done. She still hadn't told the boys what she was doing but it wasn't really her fault- well it was but she didn't know when the right time to tell them was.

As soon as they came home from the gym, they literally showered and left the house straight afterwards. It puzzled Lola but she understood that they had things to do. She figured that Sika had them come in to the restaurant for some extra hours.

Oh well.

Lola shrugged as she set the grilled veggies on a platter and got started on the steak. It was sitting in a marinade on the counter along with some slice pineapple that she was going to throw on the grill as well.

"Smells good in here."

Lola glanced up at the sound of Joe's deep voice and saw Jon and Colby walk in after him with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Good evening boys." Lola smiled.

"You know when Colby said to make yourself at home, he didn't mean literally." Jon wrinkled his nose at the fact that she just came in and took over the kitchen and groaned when he felt Joe slap him in the back of his head. "That fuckin hurt!"

"Good." Joe glared. "Stop being rude."

Colby glared right at the dirty blonde before leaning his body over the counter and pressing a soft kiss to Lola's lips. "Can't wait to taste your cooking, beautiful."

"I hope you like it, Lopez." She purred against his lips.

"I'm sure I will." He growled back.

Jon rolled his eyes at the couple and popped a grape in his mouth. "I hope you made dessert too. I want some cheesecake."

"No cheesecake." Lola bit her lip and nodded towards the fridge. "I hope you like banana pudding."

Jon perked up. "Mm pudding."

Joe chuckled. "Sounds great Lola. You really didn't have to do this though."

"I wanted too." She smiled back.

"You should've made some smoothies." Jon bit his lip, reverting back to the food. "I didn't get to finish mine last time." He slowly turned his head towards Joe and was met with an unimpressed look.

"How long are you gonna talk about this smoothie, Jon?" Colby pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Until Aqua-Man here buys me a new one." He folded his arms against his chest.

"Aqua-Man?"

"That just slipped out." He waved off while heading upstairs. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Lola and Colby turned to Joe who just stood there silently and looked in the direction that Jon went, secretly hoping that the dirty blonde would come back downstairs so he could punch him in the face. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

The Samoan man just exhaled slowly and un-clenched his fists that he didn't even realize was clenched in the first place. "…I need a shower."

**~...~**

"I'm hungry."

"Patience Jon." Lola giggled. The steak should be done in a couple of minutes."

Lola walked over to the dining area and placed some cups down in front of the guys as well as a couple of liters of soda. She came back from the kitchen a few moments later with some extra cups and plates, making the boys furrow their brows in confusion.

"What do we need more plates for, gorgeous?" Colby asked as he poured himself some sprite.

Lola shifted on her felt and bit her lip. "Um, I invited some… guests."

"Guests?" Jon looked up at her incredulously. "What is this a fuckin' house party?"

"Watch it, Good." Colby warned.

"No, no it's nothing like that." The blonde reassured.

"So who is it?" Joe asked curiously.

Just then the door bell rang. The boys immediately looked up at Lola and she smiled at them sheepishly.

"I'll get it."

As she walked to the door she let out a quiet sigh and looked through the peep hole when she approached it. Grinning like a child she quickly opened the door.

"What's up bitches."

* * *

**Hahaha *runs into a forest***

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

"Why you ain't never brought me to your house before?" Mimi glared at Joe from across the dinner table.

"Ain't never?" Joe raised a brow. "Is that proper English?"

"You a fuckin' English teacher now?" Mimi rolled her eyes and stuffed a fork full of steak in her mouth. "This steak is the bomb."

Lola grinned from beside her and exchanged a high five with the redhead. "You know I throw down in the kitchen."

"And in the bedroom." Colby smirked before sipping his pepsi. Lola blushed and lowered her head when the table erupted in chuckles.

"Aw, shit," Mimi grinned at her friend. "I knew y'all were some freaks. Right Soph?!"

Everybody looked down to the far end of the table where Sophie was sitting across from Dean. Sophie tossed her friends a small smile. "Yeah.."

Sophie's mind was elsewhere at the moment. As soon as Mimi told her that they were going to the boys house for dinner, her stomach instantly became fluttered with butterflies. She hasn't seen or spoken to Jon in a couple of days, ever since she gave her virginity to him. She honestly didn't know what to day to him at this point, however she did know that she wanted him to take her again. She masturbated every night while thinking about her late night encounter at the waterfall with the dirty blonde. No man has ever made her body feel the way that Jon made her body feel. On top of all of that, the raven haired beauty was starting to develop feelings for the guy.

How convenient.

"You guys ok down there?" Colby asked with concern.

Sophie went to answer but was cut off by the dirty blonde himself. "We're good." His eyes were set on Sophie. "Want some more soda sweet cheeks?"

Sophie stared at him for a few seconds before nodding slowly. "Yes, please." She answered softly.

Jon grinned and poured some soda into Sophie's cup and slid it back to her. "You enjoying the food?"

Sophie just nodded and sipped her beverage. "Excuse me." She abruptly stood up from the table and made her way to the bathroom. What she didn't see was the smirk gracing Jon's lips. He knew that he was making her squirm inside, and he hasn't even done anything…. yet.

"Well, that was awkward." Joe furrowed his brow and look in the direction that Sophie went. Jon, what the fuck did you do to her?"

The dirty blonde held his hands up in defense, his face was expressionless. "I didn't do anything."

Mimi narrowed her eyes at him. "Are y'all fuckin'?"

"Mimi!" Lola shrieked loudly.

"What?" She shrugged. "It's an innocent question."

"You ask that question a lot though." Joe narrowed his eyes at her. "And it's none of your business."

Mimi narrowed her eyes at the Samoan man. She really didn't know how he has been able to tame her in such a short period of time. She enjoyed it though, and she has learned to stop fighting him and just let him take control. She decided to drop the subject but fully intended on getting the scoop.

… when Joe wasn't around.

"It's still early." Colby looked at his watch, seeing that it was only 9:15 pm. "We should go to a club or something."

"Hell yeah!" Mimi grinned. "I haven't been to any Hawaiian clubs yet."

Joe smiled. "There's this new club a few miles down the road called Tiki. I heard it was a hot spot."

"Never been there before." Colby nodded, liking the plan. "Let's go."

* * *

The club was packed, literally. Everyone was on the dance floor as the loud music shot out from the large speakers near the DJ booth. There were all sorts of neon colored lights flashing through the dark club which illuminated the dance floor. People were grinding against each other, and some were half naked which was understandable considering the hot temperature of the club.

Joe pulled Mimi to his side as they found a clear spot on the dance floor and turned to look down at her. "Wanna dance?"

Mimi smirked. "Yeah."

She immediately ground her hips against his dick purposefully. Hearing a low growl tumble from his lips. She smiled to her self as the beat speedup which in tune, made the rhythm in her hips speed up as well. She felt Joe's big hands gripping her waist and pulling her whole body flush against his chest. Mimi bit her lip when she felt Joe's bulge grind into her ass as he moved his hips to the beat as well.

"You can't fuck with me when it comes to this, Mimi." He ground his bulge into her ass roughly to prove his point. A small smirk graced his lips when he felt Mimi's body shiver against his.

"Fuck you, Joe." The redhead gritted out as her arms slung behind her to grip the back of Joe's head and pulled him closer to the crook of her neck where he started to caress with his tongue.

"We'll get to that later, baby." He whispered into her ear. Although the music was booming loud, he caught the small whimper that escaped her mouth which made him smirk even more.

**...**

"They are so nasty." Lola shook her head while she observed her friend and Joe practically getting their freak on in the middle of the dance floor.

Colby laughed at his girl and pulled her in front of him, encircling his arms around her waist. "Aw, come on babe. They're just having fun."

"In public though?" Lola shook her head, her eyes never leaving the couple.

As soon as they entered the club. Colby grabbed Lola and hauled her off into a non crowded area in the corner of the club. It was just them, standing against a wide post and over looking the scene of the establishment. Everyone looked to be having a good time,and Lola was just happy to be with her friends and her man.

"You'll be leaving in a week and a half." Colby rested his chin on her shoulder, his mouth dangerously close to her cheek and ear.

"Yeah." The blonde sighed and looked down at her toes. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I don't want you to leave."

Lola smiled. "I know, I don't wanna leave either." She bit her lip. "I've never had this much fun in my life, ever."

Colby nibbled her cheek. "Then stay."

He watched as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I wish it was that easy." She chuckled. "Hopefully, I'll be back soon though."

She never thought it would be this difficult to leave the island and Colby but reality seemed to hit her in the most unusual ways. It wasn't even time to go yet and she already had that nagging feeling of sadness in the pit of her stomach. She didn't wanna leave Colby, she didn't wanna leave the island but she knew she had a life in New York that just couldn't be abandoned right now.

* * *

Sophie spent a large amount of her time surveying the patrons on the dance floor. When she came back from the bathroom and her friends told her that they were going to some club she couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips. For the past two days she has been in her bed thinking about random shit- most notably her encounter with Jon. She lost her virginity to Jon. She gave in to his advances- and she couldn't believe it. She didn't regret it at all either. A small smile graced her lips as she thought about the many years that she has been dying to break out of her shell and live life to the fullest, and Jon helped her with that opportunity. All she needed was that little push from him and the support from her friends and that was it.

The new Sophie has arrived.

"Hello beautiful."

Sophie turned around from her spot in the corner and came face to face with a tall, muscular gentlemen. He looked to a native of the island- long shoulder length hair, tan skin, nice muscular build, big brown eyes and full pink lips; the whole island package. He kinda looked a bit like Joe, she mused to herself.

"Hey." Sophie smiled up at him.

"I saw you walk into the club," His deep voice rumbled over the loud music. "Thought I'd come by and tell you how gorgeous you look." He eyed the light denim cut off shorts she wore and the white tank that hugged her torso and breasts nicely.

Sophie blushed. "Thanks."

"No problem." The mystery man smiled. "Derrick."

She looked up at him once more and shook the hand he held out for her. "Sophie."

"Well Sophie, would you like to dance?"

Sophie glanced toward the dance floor then back up at Derrick. "Um, sure."

Sophie had to admit, Derrick was a good looking man. His muscles flexed every time he made a move, doesn't matter what he did. The fact the he was shirtless due to the heat of the club, didn't make her slight thirst that much better either. She decided not to think too much and just enjoy herself with the stranger. She wiggled her hips against in tune with the beat and closed her eyes. She was actually enjoying herself, and it surprised her a bit. However when she slowly opened her eyes again, she spotted Jon far off in the corner grinding his member against some chick with his face buried into her neck- and her eyes quickly turned into narrowed slits. Jealousy ran through her and she wasn't ashamed to admit it- at least to herself.

"Fuck him." Was the first thought that popped into her head.

Shaking her head, she decided to focus on her having fun and right now she was doing just that, with Derrick. She bit her lip when she felt him grind up behind her and hold her tighter in his arms. She could feel the sweat against his body seep into the thin material of her shirt and she didn't mind. Sophie actually thought it was quite sexy. She gripped his bulging arms and ran her fingers over them, inwardly moaning when his muscles flexed against her fingertips.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." His deep voice rasped out into her ear.

Sophie looked back at him and winked. "I'm glad you asked me to dance."

Derrick's eyes turned a shade darker at her confession and nothing but lust over took him at that point. "I'm glad I did too." He started to nibble against the side of her neck until the song ended and Sophie quickly escaped his grasp.

"Thanks for the dance, Derrick." She smirked at the bewildered look on his face and retreated to the bar to get a much needed drink. Too bad she didn't notice the set of icy blue eyes watching her from afar.

* * *

She didn't know how she ended up in here. She flicked on the light and surveyed the empty room that only consisted of a small table in the corner and a long black leather couch off to the side. After she left the bar, Sophie decided to wander the establishment. She chalked it up to her extreme curiosity, which would probably get her in trouble one day. She shrugged turning her back to the front door, not noticing who just came through it at that moment.

"Did ya have fun?"

Sophie's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't turn around. She didn't wanna believe that Jon was playing her, but if he was- two can play that game.

"Fuck him." The voice echoed in her head again.

"I know you heard me." The raspy voice seemed to be getting closer.

"Yes, I did have fun."

"Yeah, I can fuckin' tell." A shirtless Jon appeared in front of her. His hair was a curly mess, most of them falling into his eyes. He was wearing some baggy khaki cargo shorts that sat low on his hips and stopped just below his knees as well as some black sneakers.

Sophie eyed his sweaty form. "Looks like you've been having fun as well."

"Who was that guy?" He narrowed his eyes.

Sophie furrowed her brows. "What guy?"

"Don't play fuckin' dumb." He slapped the drink out of her hand, the glass shattering against the wall. Sophie was heated and Jon noticed, but he just didn't give a fuck at that particular moment. "Who was that motherfucker you were dancing with?"

"Who was that bitch you were dancing with?" She countered just as heatedly. "Yeah I saw you practically fucking her on the dance floor."

Jon's slightly shocked expression transformed into a full blown smirk. "Jealous, sweet cheeks?"

Sophie folded her arms over her chest. "I could say the same about you, dick face."

They just stood there and eyed each other for what seemed like an eternity. Jon didn't come up there to argue with the raven haired beauty, he came to teach her a lesson- a lesson she would never forget.

Jon unzipped his shorts, wanting to get this over with quickly in case somebody interrupted. "Get on the fuckin' couch."

Sophie's eyes widened once she realized what he had in store for her. "Excuse me?"

A low growl escaped his lips as he pulled her over to the large couch and shoved her on it. He didn't have to say another word to Sophie, already shedding her denim shorts in record time. She wanted this just as bad as he did. The fact the Jon intended to fuck her with his shorts still on and his dick and balls sticking out of the zippered part of his shorts sent an intense shiver down her spine.

"Fuckin' ride me." He gritted out after he plopped down on the couch and slipped a condom on. Sophie bi her lip and slowly lowered herself onto his hard engorged cock. He let out a hiss when he thrusted up and sunk his meat further into her wet hole. "Goddamn.."

Sophie gasped when they found a rhythm, loving the feeling of Jon's balls plopping up against her ass. "Oh shit."

"That's my good girl." He rasped out as he sunk down further into couch. "Come on baby, ride it." He gripped his hands on her hips and guided her movements at a faster pace.

"Oh Jon." She gasped out, coming down on him hard. She could feel her orgasm bubbling up from the pit of her stomach rapidly. This man was going to be the death of her.

"You gonna cum for me, darlin'?" He panted from beneath her. "Give me that cum." He thrusted up into her harder, gritting his teeth, trying to hold back his own orgasm.

"Oh god, yes I'm cumming!" She palmed his sweaty pecks and stilled,screaming out when her orgasm just erupted within her.

Jon watched Sophie's flushed state. He almost blew his load when he watched her throw her head back and release herself all over his cock,the sight was truly beautiful to him- not to mention, incredibly fucking hot.

Jon groaned and pushed Sophie down onto the couch where she laid on her side. He positioned himself behind her in a spooning position and guided her cock to her entrance once more, slowly pushing inside. "Such a fuckin' wet pussy." He rasped against her ear.

Sophie sighed as he slid deeper inside of her. "Only for you."

"Yeah that's right." He growled before pulling out and slamming back into her. "That fuckin' meat head can't fuck you like this,Soph." He pulled out and slammed back into her once again.

Sophie let out a growl of her own and reached behind her to grab the back of his head, burying her fingers into his messy curls. "Shut up and fuck me."

Jon smirked. "Any thing you want, gorgeous." He lifted her leg up so he could drive his cock deeper into her, groaning at her tightness. "So fuckin' good." He gasped.

"Yes yes yes," She gritted out. She gasped and watched with parted lips as his balls continued to slap against her pussy repeatedly, creating a loud smacking sound that reverberated around the small room. "Oh god, it feels so good!"

"Yeah baby," He moaned through gritted teeth. "Fuck Soph, your pussy's so wet and tight." He threw his head back and growled loudly, his orgasm quickly approaching.

"Yeah?" She taunted, pulling his head forward towards her face. "Does that bitch feel like this, Jon?" She ground her pussy down onto his cock making him yell out.

"Fuck no!" He confessed.

"I fuckin' thought so." Sophie breathed out against his lips.

Nobody could hear the pants and screams that came from the little room due to the booming loud music from downstairs, which the two of them were grateful for. Lord knows Jon would kill whoever interrupted their intense fucking session. Their faces were barley an inch apart from each other at this point. Sophie whimpered against his lips as she felt Jon pull down the top of her tank to release her big perky breasts. She shrieked when she felt him pinch her nipples then palm her whole breast in his big hand, squeezing it with every thrust.

"Oh my god, I'm cumming." Sophie breathed out as she continued to watch Jon's cock piston in and out of her.

"Fuck! Fuckin' cum for me baby." Jon growled. "Come on, fuckin' cum!"

Sophie pulled at the curls in the back of his head as she bucked her hips against his cock. "Fuck, oh Jon!" Her cum gushed out of her quickly, seeping down his condom covered dick- and that made him lose it.

"Oh, fuck!" Jon yelled. After one last thrust, he snatched the condom off his dick and stroked himself a couple of times before his cum spilled out in thick spurts all over Sophie's pussy. "Oh fuck, Soph!" He gasped as his cum slowly dripped down her folds, completely covering her pussy in his thick milky seed. "Oh shit.."

"Oh yes," Sophie moaned out as he slapped the tip of his dick softly against her cum covered clit. "Mmm,"

"That's my girl." He growled against her cheek.

He grabbed her chin with his forefinger and thumb and turned her head towards him, slowly easing his tongue through her parted lips. They both moaned into each other's mouths, Jon's still hard cock rubbing against Sophie's engorged clit before they parted for air. Jon slowly trailed his finger down the slits of her pussy, covering his fingertip in his cum before trailing it back up to Sophie's mouth. He didn't need to say a word, watching with darkened eyes as she immediately engulfed his cum covered fingertip into her warm mouth, swirling her tongue around it a few times before hollowing her cheeks and sucking on it then releasing it with a pop.

"You fuckin' slut." Jon growled as he traced her lips with his thumb.

Sophie stared into his icy blue orbs. "Your slut."

"Fuckin' mine."

* * *

***Clears throat and wipes my sweaty forehead with a towel*...Next Chapter: Mimi&Joe!**

**Review!**


End file.
